Now What?
by Mesilla
Summary: In the after of 8x24. C/O centric.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Just having fun with the GA characters.**

Note: I am really hoping that we get a heck of a C/O reunion scene during the Season 9 Premier. Just sayin...

Also, I really like reviews. :)

* * *

"...we're starting to get a bit concerned here."

Owen put down the paperwork he was doing and pulled out his Blackberry. He scrolled to Cristina's number and pressed send.

Voicemail.

He tried Meredith's.

Voicemail.

Derek's.

Voicemail.

Sloan's and Robbin's were the same.

He brought his e-mail up on his tablet and checked the flight information. They were supposed to arrive in Boise at 8 a.m. He dialed the number to the airport there.

"Hello My name is Dr. Owen Hunt and I am trying to check on the status of a flight...private charter...number 2435 out of Seattle."

Owen sat back and tried to inhale deeply. The silence on the other side of the phone seemed to last for days.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean it never arrived?"

His heart started racing.

"What the hell does that mean! Does it mean someone messed up the paperwork or does it mean you have no idea where that plane is?"

He was glad he was sitting down, because the lightheadedness that had been his constant companion over the past few weeks was in full blow right now.

* * *

Cristina trudged through the woods as dawn broke through the trees. If it weren't for the circumstances the forest would be considered beautiful. But, of course, the whole plane crashing thing had kinda ruined that. Her eyes scanned the ground for the color orange. McDreamy didn't have that good of an arm, it must be here somewhere.

"Ah, got it," she picked up the small orange gun.

Owen and her did not shoot guns in their free time or anything, but he had talked about them before. She remembered one day off they had shared watching the history channel. She had been curious and quizzed him. He explained how they worked and told her a few funny stories about his experiences.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the rest of that day. They did what they normally did on their days off. Took a bottle of wine to the roof with a blanket and curled up while they drank the sun away.

"I want to go home," she muttered to the trees.

* * *

Owen 's truck screeched to halt outside the SeaTac Private Charter Hangar. The parking spot said reserved, but at this point he really didn't care. He jogged into the building, ignoring the constant buzz of his phone in his pocket.

He had informed Bailey that the plane was missing moments after he found out. Leadership was a funny thing, you only had leadership ability if you could give it away in an instant. Bailey was the first person he had thought of, and while Owen did what he needed to do on his end, (working with the FAA) Bailey had taken on the worst responsibility. She was informing the families of the doctors on the plane. And it seemed as soon as they found out they called him for an update.

The doors to the building were locked, he looked at his watch, 0530. He pounded on the door so hard he could have very well put his fist through it. A man in a suit seemed to hear the commotion and come to the door.

"Are you Dr. Hunt?"

"I am."

He opened the door fully to allow him entrance to the building before locking the door behind him.

"I'm Tony Yale from the FAA - Office of Accident Investigation. We spoke on the phone."

Owen nodded and thrusted a folder into Yale's hands, "Here is the information you requested about the passengers."

Yale took the folder and walked quickly towards a room beyond the security point, "Let me show you our search progress."

* * *

Cristina sauntered back to the other survivors. Derek and Meredith were sleeping on each others shoulders. Mark was lying with his head on Arizona's lap. Cristina bent her head and listened to Arizona's breath sounds, they were beginning to sound very shallow. She frowned, there was nothing she could do at this point except hope.

Her hand went to Mark's neck and found his pulse, barely, but she found it.

She searched out the box that the flare gun came in and sat down to look at what they had. The flare gun looked like it was in working condition. The hammer was in one piece as was the trigger.

"Gotta be the flare..." Cristina muttered to herself.

She carefully pushed the barrel of the gun to the side and slid the flare round out of the barrel. Then out of fear she quickly through the round as hard as she could in the opposite direction of the plane.

She waited, but no explosion came.

She took a deep breath and pushed the only remaining flare into the gun then snapped the barrel shut. She looked up and wandered around until she found the biggest opening in the trees that she could. Once successful, she placed the flare gun directly in the middle of it.

* * *

"So you are telling me that they could be less than sixty miles from us at this very moment?"

"Well, yes but we are not sure," explained Yale, "See this is where we received our last communication," he indicated a red dot on the map, "and this radar station never picked up their signal," he indicated a blue dot on the map, "so by process of elimination the plane probably went down somewhere in this area, "his finger followed a large yellow circle between the two points.

"Mt. Rainier..." Owen sighed.

Yale nodded, "Search and Rescue choppers took off 15 minutes ago. We are waiting for the DEA who is lending us a heat seeking sensor but we have no idea when that will be available."

Owen nodded, "That foliage will be hard to see through..."

Yale nodded again, "It will. So all the wheels are in motion, right now all we can do is sit and wait."

Owen sat in one of the open chairs and put his face in his hands.

"You have medical response teams on the helicopters?" He mumbled through his fingers.

Yale nodded, "Yes. Medics are on both."

Owen rested his chin on his fists, "I want to go with."

"I'm sorry but-"

"I'm a trauma surgeon and those are my people," He looked at Yale intensely, "I want to be on the next chopper."

Yale nodded, this man was very intense and obviously military trained. Arguing with him would just be a headache, "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully there won't need to be another chopper."

* * *

Cristina leaned against a tree and allowed herself to close her eyes. She hadn't slept yet and according to her watch it had been 23 hours since the plane had crashed. She sighed and let herself drift.

Somewhere between dream and awake she heard a noise. A pulsation. She opened her eyes and tried to focus her brain on the present. It was there. It was real. She moved as quickly as she could to the clearing where she had placed the flare gun.

She knelt down and took a deep breath. She was shaking so badly that she couldn't hold herself still.

The noise became louder, she closed her eyes and brought her arm up.

Owen had told her a story about learning how to shoot. His instructor had explained the breathing was as important as steadiness of hand.

She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and muttered hopeful statements as she squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Yale sat in the makeshift command center sipping his fourth cup of coffee. It wasn't even 8:00 yet. He had headphones on, monitoring the radio chatter between the helicopter pilots. His eyes drifted to the surgeon in the corner of the room who was sitting with his arms on his knees in a hunched over position.

Owen looked back and him with an even gaze. Owen respected the man. He was obviously military trained. He gave clear concise orders and was very organized in his thinking.

Yale gave Owen a small smile that Owen returned. But then the gaze was broken and Yale's feet, which had been propped up on the desk in front of him, were brought to the floor. His eyes focused on the map on the wall and he grabbed a pushpin from the desk.

"Say again your last Rescue 2," he commanded the helicopter.

"Roger, standing by." His hand holding the pin lifted to the board.

"Roger, I copy location, awaiting situation assessment."

He held one headphone off of his ear and turned to face Owen who was now standing three feet behind him.

"We found the crash site."

* * *

Review please! :) I have chapter 2 done already...so hopefully I get some reviews and I can post it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are they alive?"

Yale exhaled, "Well there was a flare that was set off, so at least one person is."

Owen brought a fist to his mouth as his entire body went numb.

* * *

Cristina looked up at the helicopter that was hovering above her. The a magnified voice said:

"**We are lowering medical personnel and a rescue basket. Back away."**

Meredith appeared as the basket was half way down. Her eyes were full of tears as she hugged Cristina. Cristina did not return her hug, she was too focused on the next steps.

As the medic hit the ground Cristina went into full doctor mode.

"There are 6 survivors. One cardiac trauma we did a pericardiocentisis about 15 hours ago. He is in bad shape. We also have an open femur fracture with probably internal injuries. The pilot has a spinal injury and has been secured using in line stabilization. We also have an open radial wrist fracture, and two walking wounded with minor injuries. One DOA."

The medic nodded, "We have room for the two critical on the chopper!"

Cristina, Meredith and the medic loaded up Mark and a barely conscious Arizona.

The medic was brought up last.

* * *

Yale finished listening to the sit rep on the radio, took off the headphones and grabbed a chair for Owen to sit in.

"Here is the deal Doc, There are 6 survivors. 2 are critical, 2 are serious, and 2 are walking wounded."

"Dr. Yang...which is she?"

Yale shook his head, "I don't know who is who, I just know the numbers. The critical patients were just loaded and are being taken to Good Samaritan Hospital just outside of the park. They are loading the second helicopter now. GSH is an hours drive from here."

Owen was already on his way out the door.

"You know how to get there doc?" Yale yelled after him.

Owen stopped and turned around, "No...I - No."

Yale reached into his pocket, "Here, take my civilian phone. There is GPS on it. Good luck...and drive safe."

Owen took the phone and smiled quickly, "Thank you," he breathed, "Thank you!"

* * *

He turned and ran out the door.

After the pilot and Derek were loaded onto the second chopper the Medic approached Cristina and Meredith.

"Ladies you can come with us on this helicopter, I am going to fit you with a harness and bring you up with the rescue line."

Meredith went first, Cristina second, and the medic third.

As the helicopter door shut, Cristina rested her head against the wall behind her and let her tears fall.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the roof of Good Samaritan and Cristina stayed where she was until the rest of the patients were off loaded. Meredith limped along Derek's gurney and gave his medical history and ran the bullet for the team attending to him.

A hand was offered to Cristina's good side as she stepped out of the chopper. A nurse in green scrubs walked with her and waited for the next elevator.

The nurse was talking to her, asking her questions, and stroking her good arm. Cristina knew that she was, but didn't respond. She couldn't. He was exhausted.

The nurse led her into an exam room and tried to get Cristina to take her arm out of her jacket.

Cristina, however had other ideas, she laid on her good shoulder, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Owen parked his car in the ambulance bay of Good Samaritan and left the keys in the ignition as he ran into the hospital.

When he reached the front desk of the Emergency Room he struggled to speak through his ragged breaths, "I am Dr. Owen Hunt from Seattle Grace...my doctors were in a plane crash and ... and they were brought here...I need to see them."

The nurse behind the counter picked up the phone and dialed a number then spoke in a sweet voice, "OK sir if I could just ask you to have a seat-"

"No! I want you to tell me where they are! I am NOT going to have a seat!"

The nurse froze and the commotion in the ER waiting room came to a halt.

"Sir I just paged our Chief, he should be down here momentarily."

Owen sighed and nodded, "OK just, please...ask him to hurry."

The nurse picked up the phone and dialed the number again. Within two minutes there was a grey haired man walked toward him, he stopped in front of Owen and shook his hand.

"Dr. Hunt I am Dr. Spellman, please come this way."

"Doctor, do you know the names of the survivors?" Owen pleaded as he walked alongside the surgeon.

"As far as we know the pilot, two males and a female in surgery right now. We know that one of the males is Derek Shepard, who if I am not mistaken is one of the top neurosurgeons in the country."

Owen nodded, "And the others?"

"Well," Spellman continued, "Shepard has some serious damage to his left hand, his wife was brought in with him. Her injuries are minor. She is being treated in the emergency room as we speak."

"The others, sir?" Owen pleaded.

"Well, as I said the pilot-"

"Specifically Dr. Yang sir." Owen stopped walking and stared at him.

Spellman looked at the charts he was carrying, "The names I have here are, John Doe, Jane Doe, Jerry, Derek Shepard, Meredith Grey, and another Jane Doe."

Owen looked at the ceiling and back down trying to harness his temper.

Dr. Spellman realizing that this man was about to lose his cool placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come. You can help us identify them."

Their first stop was the observation room of OR 1.

"That is Dr. Arizona Robbins." Owen stated and walked out of the room.

Spellman jotted the name down on the chart and ran after him. Owen was already grabbing a mask and entering OR 2.

He squinted at the man on the table and walked out. Dr. Spellman was tying a mask onto his face as Owen walked past him and without stopping said, "That is Dr. Mark Sloan."

Owen headed for the stairwell and went into the ER. He barged into each exam room and curtain with Dr. Spellman chasing after him.

His heart was racing and tears were threatening to fall. From a distance he saw Meredith sitting in a bed crying into her hands. He stopped and sat down against the wall.

_She's gone._

His breath became ragged as he stared at the floor.

Dr Spellman, who was still behind him and had witnessed his tossing of the ER, stared at him at a loss of what to say.

"Dr. Spellman," a nurse approached him, "The shoulder dislocation from the plane crash is sleeping in exam three. She won't let us treat her. Do we have her emergency contact yet?"

Owen heard the conversation and stood up slowly. If ever there were a moment of truth this was it. It was either Cristina behind that door, or it was Lexie.

He gently pushed the door to the exam room and exhaled as he allowed his tears to fall.

She was turned away from him, but he would know that black curly hair anywhere. He staggered around the bed and collapsed onto the stool near the bed.

Her eyes were closed. He wanted to touch her. He knew he had no right, but he needed this to feel real. His hand reached out and brushed her soft curls away from her face. She stirred.

Inhaling through her nose deeply, she opened her eyes slowly.

Owen let his tears fall as he smiled through them, "Hey..." his voice was shaking.

Cristina looked at the blue eyes in front of her and smiled back, "Hey."

* * *

Hope the fact that Owen wasn't on the helicopter wasn't too dissapointing! :-) sorry to those f you who were looking forward to that!

Haven't written chapter 3 yet, so if you have any input leave it in the reviews!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You are definitely motivating me to write!

This was the hardest chapter I have ever written, I am trying to keep them both in character even though it is hard to tell what in character means lately.

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Owen's hand kept slowly stroking his wife's hair as he smiled at her. Cristina's smile had since faded, but the eye contact was still there.

Owen wiped his eyes as he looked to the nurse and Dr. Spellman who had followed him into the exam room, "She's stable?"

The nurse nodded, "Vitals are good, but she won't let us take the jacket off to get a better look at her shoulder. I was searching for the number to her next of kin but-"

"I'm her husband." Owen said quickly.

Cristina inhaled as if she was about to speak, but Owen turned to face her. His gaze caught hers as the words she was about to say were forgotten.

"I am your husband." Owen's wide eyes bore into hers and he nodded his head quickly. The statement was punctuated by the emotion he was trying to fight.

Cristina, who was still laying on her side, looked down at the bed. Owen softly held her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"Cristina, they need to look at your shoulder. We are going to cut your jacket off."

No response.

The nurse handed Owen a pair of scissors. He placed a hand gently on her neck after brushing her hair out of the way and cut the sleeve of the jacket off.

The nurse carefully removed it.

"We need you to sit up to get the rest of it off hun," the nurse said.

Owen brought his gaze down to Cristina's level. Her eyes still avoided his. His heart ached but he kept trying.

"Can you sit up?" He whispered to her.

Cristina said nothing, but pushed herself up to a seated position. Her head turned away from Owen.

Owen and the nurse finished undressing her, then the nurse left to call orthopedics and Dr. Spellman left to answer a page. Owen helped Cristina's good arm into a gown and her bad arm into a sling, then he wrapped the rest of the gown around her and tied it behind her neck.

It reminded him of when he used to use tying her trauma gown as an excuse to touch her...and stare at the part of her that drove him crazy.

He smiled at the memory and managed to keep himself from placing a soft kiss on her neck, but it was tempting.

Cristina stood up suddenly, "I have to go check on Mark."

Owen gently stood in her way, "I already did."

"But Arizona-"

"Will be out of surgery soon."

"McDreamy-"

The use of Derek's nickname brought a smile to Owen's face, "McDreamy is still in surgery and Meredith is being sutured. Everyone is being taken care of Cristina."

He stroked her arm, "Come on, please sit down."

She looked at him longingly. She was a strong person. She didn't want to ask for this. She hoped that he was still good at reading what she wanted without her having to say it.

Owen smiled, and sat at the head of the bed, one leg off the bed and one leg on it, bent as a pillow for Cristina. Cristina exhaled and took a few choppy breaths as she climbed into bed and rested her head on his leg. She curled her legs toward her chest and tried to slow her breathing. Owen softly stroked her hair down to her neck over and over.

"I fixed the flare gun." She mumbled.

"It was broken?" he asked quietly.

"I think the round was faulty." She answered back.

He smiled, "How do you even know what a "round" is? Most civilians call them bullets."

"Hey, you're not just a meatballer. You know stuff, and I pay attention sometimes," she turned her head toward him, "I thought about you. I was scared I wouldn't...I wouldn't-"

Owen felt his eyes begin to sting again as he soothed her, "Shhh, it's OK. I'm here. You're okay. I love you-"

"Please," she interrupted, "don't. Just, I can't right now I just, I don't even know what just happened. My whole life is in pieces I just- I can't hear that right now. I can't say that I-"

Owen gently lifted her head off of his leg and replaced it with a pillow. He fought his emotion back as much as he could as he remembered Teddy's request for him to fight.

He positioned Cristina on one side of the bed as he laid next to her. His forehead almost touching hers. Her eyes were focused downward and she was trying to find a comfortable position for her shoulder.

Owen placed his body in the perfect position to support her shoulder, and his hand stroked her cheek slowly. He touched her chin gently and attempted to make eye contact with her, to no avail.

"Owen please don't," she pleaded.

It was incredibly painful for him to hear her beg him not to touch her. He sighed. His hand left her face and settled gently on the back of her head and tangled itself in her hair. He put his forehead against hers and their noses touched. "Cristina," he breathed.

"Cristina I know that what you have been through in the past 24 hours has been more terrifying than you can explain. I know your whole world is crumbling, and I know the last 8 months have been a nightmare for you. You deserve so much more."

He paused and gave her a chance to speak, but all he heard was her ragged breathing and sniffling.

"I am here. I am in love with you, and I can be strong for you. I can be your strength through this. You don't owe me anything, I don't need to hear you say it. But I am telling you, I love you. For the rest of my life, I love you. You can think what you will, but I have been thanking God at least once a minute since I found out you were okay, because if you weren't...if you weren't I wouldn't be."

He turned his head and kissed her lips. She didn't respond so he tried again. Her lips were salty from her tears and it made his heart ache in his chest.

After no response once more he pulled back slightly, but kept his hand tangled in her hair.

There was a battle raging inside Cristina, on one hand all she wanted to do was fall into Owen's cocoon of love and safety, on another she wanted to process her feelings and figure out her next move, since this plane crash had obviously crushed her world. Everything: work, friends, love...they all had the same question attached to them: Now what?

The door opened and Dr. Spellman walked in, embarrassed that he had very clearly interrupted something. "Oh, um, well...looks like you are ready for radiology Dr. Yang, very good then. Dr. Hunt I hate to pull you away, however it would be excellent if could you help us contact the other family members."

Owen nodded to him and helped Cristina sit up, "I'll be right back," he whispered into her ear. Then he kissed the soft spot right below her ear. His lips lingered longer than usual and Cristina closed her eyes so she could concentrate all of her senses on his touch.

* * *

After getting the latest updates from Dr. Spellman, Owen called Bailey.

"Finally."

"Sorry, look you may want to write this all down-"

"Hunt, just go! Give me the bullet!"

"OK, Robbins has an open femur fracture and internal bleeding. She is still in surgery, but it looks good."

"Grey?"

"Haven't seen for myself yet, but reportedly has a minor leg lac. No other injuries."

"Little Grey?"

Owen sighed and closed his eyes. No matter how many times he had to give this news to loved ones it was hard. But when you knew them...it felt impossible.

"She- she didn't survive."

The other side of the line was quiet and Owen imagined that Miranda was probably doing the same thing he was. He heard her exhale roughly before she continued.

"Sloan?"

"Major cardiac injuries. Still on the table. Touch and go."

"Shepard?"

"They stabilized his hand for now, he is going to need many more surgeries if he is going to keep it."

"Yang?"

"Seems okay. Dislocated shoulder."

Bailey sighed, "OK well I have a lot of worried people here, so let me go bring them up to date."

"Thank you for doing this Miranda, I know it's-"

"Part of my job."

"Well," Owen scoffed, "Not really. But thank you. You are helping me more than you know."

"Uh sir, do you want me to call Lexie's father?"

Owen exhaled, "No, no I'll do it."

After he hung up with Bailey he called to update Yale on the conditions of the survivors.

* * *

Reviews make me smile! And I am sorry I did not bring Lexie back from the dead. I liked her character a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome at leaving me with tons of reviews to read! Thank you for that! :)

Lily- If you don't like long drawn out stories...I am not sure that you could ever be entertained by a drama series on TV. Sorry you don't like my story, but if you are going to constructively criticize then you need to be more specific and more _constructive_.

Hope the rest of you are liking it so far (Thanks for the backup PurplePumpkins). My intention is to eventually sort out their relationship through this tragedy. If only it were as simple as jumping into bed and having hot "stand on your head sex"...

:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Owen found himself returning to Cristina's room at the same time she was being brought back from radiology. However, she was in a wheel chair and did not look particularly happy about it.

Owen gave the nurse a tight smile as he held the door open for the pair.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

Cristina didn't respond but the nurse did, "Well the dislocation has already been reduced, so we are discharging her with pain medicine and a sling. She is a bit dehydrated, so just make sure she is sipping fluids consistently. Probably wouldn't hurt to get her something to eat either."

Owen nodded to no one in particular. He was grateful that she was okay. The nurse placed an extra set of scrubs on the bed and reached out to assist Cristina in transferring from the chair to the bed.

Cristina ignored the nurse and looked at Owen with pleading eyes.

"You know what, I can help her change if that's alright with you," he addressed the nurse.

The nurse nodded, smiled, and was out of the room in record time. Owen got the feeling that Cristina had been giving her hell.

Owen moved toward Cristina and took the scrub pants off of the pile on the bed. He bunched up the legs and slipped her feet through them.

"Stand up for me..." he requested softly.

She did and he pulled the waist up around her hips.

He cinched the drawstring tight and began to tie it in a bow. His concentration was blown, however, when he felt Cristina's lips brush his.

He lifted his chin to meet her eyes. In them he saw confusion, fear, anger, hope, loss...he saw everything.

He leaned toward her and kissed her softly, lingering for a time. He pulled away and finished tying her pants so that he could hold her close to him.

Cristina leaned into him and breathed in his scent, "I want to go home."

Owen smiled. Those words were music to his ears. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Well then lets get your shirt on."

Owen untied her gown and disconnected her sling, then gently brought her hand to rest on her lap. Then he slowly, carefully inched the scrub top onto her injured arm. When he got to her shoulder he tried to slip her head into the proper hole, but she inhaled quickly.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

Owen stopped immediately. After a moment his eyes lit up and he took off his jacket and threw it on the bed.

Cristina, who had calmed from the flare of pain, looked at him strangely. Because next, he took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Owen?"

He smiled, it probably looked like he was stripping, "Just wait."

Finally he took off his grey undershirt. Once he was shirtless, he slowly removed the scrub top from her injured arm, and replaced it with his undershirt. When it came time to place her head through the shirt she felt no pain. Owen smiled.

"The scrub top was too small, we'll have to keep that in mind while you are healing." Owen explained as he helped her slide her good arm through the shirt and pulled it down. Then he re-applied her sling.

Cristina watched as Owen put his shirt back on and button it, "You've lost weight." She said quietly.

He smiled tightly as he went to work on his cuffs, rolling them up, "Just trying to watch my girlish figure."

Cristina knew that wasn't true. She had noticed his weight loss the night before when they made love. And now that she was thinking about it, the hours he spent at the hospital lately were inhumane. He wasn't okay. In fact he looked stressed all the time. She missed his calm demeanor and his humor.

Owen stuffed his tie into his coat pocket and sat down next to Cristina, "Do you-"

"Take me home." Cristina interrupted him, "Please just- just take me home."

Owen kissed her temple and stood up. He guided her to her feet and wrapped his jacket around her.

* * *

After making one more round on all of the Seattle Grace survivors, and finding them all in better condition than they were previously, Owen spoke to the security guards about his truck.

While Cristina and Owen were waiting for his truck to be brought back Meredith approached them.

"Cristina."

Cristina turned to face her. The two friends hugged softly, "You sure you don't want to come with us?" Cristina asked.

Meredith shook her head, "No I need to stay with Derek. They are transporting him the day after tomorrow and I just- I can't leave him right now. You know?"

Cristina nodded, "I know."

"Besides, Callie and Bailey are on their way here," Meredith added.

Cristina nodded and tried to smile at her friend.

"But I wanted to ask if you could take care of Zola until I get back? I know April probably still has her, at least I hope she does. I just- I trust you more than I trust her, and if I can't be there for her...I want you to be."

Cristina nodded and gave her friend a small smile, "We will. Don't worry. You go take care of Derek."

Meredith didn't miss Cristina's use of the word 'we', but she was too emotionally exhausted to argue. Owen Hunt would help take wonderful care of her daughter, and right now that was all that mattered to her.

Owen watched the exchange with a heavy heart. For someone who had just lost a family member and had another possibly losing their livelihood, Meredith was holding herself together incredibly well. It is true that all he wanted to do was get home and get Cristina comfortable, but he wasn't entirely positive what home even meant to her. In reality, Zola may provide a bit of distraction for them. That could be a good thing.

Owen saw his truck approach and thanked the security guard numerous times and apologized again for his terrible parking job.

He opened the passenger door for Cristina and helped her in. He rounded the cab and got into the drivers side. Then, realizing he didn't remember how he even got to this hospital, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out Agent Yale's smart phone.

Cristina protested, "Hey! You said that GPS is for wimps! When did you get that?"

Owen smiled, "When I was more concerned about getting to you than I was about acquiring man-points, besides I am only borrowing it. Here, put in Meredith's address."

The drive was quiet. Cristina was asleep for most of it. Owen smirked when he heard her snoring quietly. _She is even adorable when she snores._

* * *

When they arrived at Meredith's house, Owen parked his truck in the driveway and touched Cristina gently on her good shoulder. She woke, confused at first, then without a word opened the truck door and walked inside.

Owen followed her. April was on the couch holding a screaming Zola.

"Shhhhh it's okay Zola, it's ok, shhhhhh..." April cooed to the baby as she bounced Zola on her knee.

She looked up and saw Owen and Cristina.

"She has been liked this for hours. When Bailey called to update me on everyone it woke her up from her nap and I haven't been able to make her stop!"

April was flustered and her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Her voice was shaky and she was speaking so quickly Owen and Cristina could barely keep up.

Owen moved toward her and took Zola into his arms. "I am going to check her diaper," he told Cristina, "then I have to drive over to Lexie's Dad's house."

"I'll go with you." Cristina said.

Owen shook his head, "It's okay I can do it, you relax."

But Cristina was already headed up the stairs, "Just let me shower and change, then we can go."

Owen looked at her as she ascended the stairs and hoped that she was alright.

"Okay baby girl," he address a now whimpering Zola, "let's get you changed."

April sat back on the couch, closed her eyes, and caught a much needed cat nap.

* * *

Cristina turned on the shower and began to undress herself. It proved difficult, but she was able to do it. She stepped into the shower gingerly but after she steadied herself went about the frustrating task of showering with one hand.

Meanwhile, Owen had changed Zola's diaper and set the tired girl in her crib for a nap. He walked to the bathroom and knocked softly. "Cristina, do you need help?"

There was no response, but he could tell the water was off and he could hear her cursing under her breath, so he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.

Cristina covered herself with the towel she was holding and looked at him with frustration.

"I can't - I can't dry myself. I took a shower and washed myself and my hair and all that but- but drying myself with one hand is just stupid."

Owen chuckled at her. She was soaked and dripping water all over the bathroom.

"This is not funny." Cristina insisted.

Wordlessly, Owen took the towel from her hands. He started with her hair, broke it into sections and rubbed it gently in the towel. When he was satisfied with that he moved to her neck, he was careful to avoid the area that pained her. When he was finished, he could not stop himself from kissing her, ever so gently, on the back of the neck.

Cristina inhaled sharply as his lips lingered and she turned to face him. Call her sick and twisted, after all they were about to go inform Lexie's father that she was dead, but in this moment she needed him. In this moment she wasn't going to do the right thing. In this moment she was his.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Owen responded ferociously at first, but then pulled away. "Cristina I can't, I have responsibilities-"

She kissed him again and thrust her tongue into his mouth when he continued to attempt to speak.

When she pulled away so that she could breathe she saw the conflict in his eyes. Owen Hunt was nothing if not dutiful.

"I am standing here naked, wanting you to be inside me. Where are you?" she asked him, "I need you Owen. I need this."

Owen leaned against the sink and put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry," Owen said, "but you have to understand that this is part of who I am."

Cristina reached for the towel that had long since fell to the ground and attempted to cover herself with it.

"I have an obligation to deliver some terrible news, I have to do that," he paused and looked at Cristina who was trying very hard to cover herself with the soaking wet towel.

He reached under the sink and grabbed another towel which he wrapped around her.

"Besides, Cristina...we have a lot of talking to do. We made love two nights ago and then you announced you were leaving me."

Cristina looked at the ground, technically she had said that she was _leaving_, not that she was _leaving him_. But in his mind she was sure it sounded the same.

Owen pulled her close to him as he continued, "I know there are more questions than answers between us right now, but I am still scared of losing you. So just remember that I love you, and try to forgive me for being a little scared."

Cristina allowed herself to relax in Owen's arms, mentally chastising herself for letting her physicality do the talking for her, again. She was fairly certain that she wanted to tell Owen that she loved him, and that leaving him was a mistake. But just in case that wasn't what she wanted she stayed silent. Cristina Yang did not like to be painted into a corner. Not by herself or by anyone else.

So, instead of talking to him, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled slightly at him.

He rubbed the rest of her body, as platonically as possible, through the towel. Then he helped her dress. However, the strain in his pants did not go unnoticed by Cristina and she allowed herself a small smile, _Hey, at least I know he still wants me._

* * *

Please don't forget to review! Keep me honest with these characters. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought to iron this chapter out. I am still not 100% thrilled with it, but hopefully it gives you a better perspective of what Owen is going through right now.

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are AWESOME! :)

* * *

He yelled, accused, blamed, cursed, and cried.

Owen sat on the couch across from him, and apologized over and over again.

Owen knew Thatcher's history. The man was less than perfect, but he had more loss in his past than most people he knew.

"If there is anything I can do to-"

"You can go to hell!" Thatcher cried.

Owen looked at his feet.

Cristina leaned forward in her chair, willing herself to stay quiet. Thatcher was just hurting, she knew that. But that was the third time he had either called Owen a terrible name or told him to go to hell. Her patience was dwindling.

"Sir is there someone I can call for you before I leave. A friend or family member?"

Thatcher's angry eyes met Owen's, "You killed the only family I have left."

Cristina saw Owen visibly wince at the comment and she moved to sit next to him and grab his hand.

"Okay you know what? This isn't happening," Cristina spoke authoritatively.

"Cristina-" Owen protested.

"No, Owen I'm sorry, but this isn't happening," she turned to face Thatcher.

"You have another daughter, her name is Meredith Grey and she gave you the liver that is inside of you. She has a daughter, your granddaughter, Zola. And you have another daughter who has a husband...and a baby!"

Thatcher seemed to calm at her words.

"You have a family, and the man sitting here is offering to call them so you don't have to be alone. He is offering to help you...even though you keep telling him it's his fault and called him terrible names."

Owen continued to stare at his feet, but squeezed her hand. It felt good to have her defend him.

"Owen had nothing to do with Lexie's death. It was a terrible accident, a tragic, awful thing," she paused to take a breath, "I was with Lexie when she died. She was not alone, and she was brave..." Cristina trailed off not sure how to finish, and not wanting her tears to pop up again.

Thatcher looked at Owen with perhaps the saddest eyes Owen had ever see. Thatcher shook his head and offered an olive branch, "I'm sorry."

Owen nodded and held his hands up in front of him, "It's okay, I understand."

After calling Thatcher's youngest daughter and his tattooed girlfriend, Owen prepared Thatcher a simple dinner of spaghetti that he didn't expect him to eat, but it made him feel better to know he had access to it if he got hungry.

When his girlfriend arrived they said their good-byes and repeated their condolences before getting in the truck and heading back to Meredith's.

* * *

April was still sleeping on the couch, so Owen grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it.

Cristina ascended the stairs and went in search of her pain medication. Her arm was bothering her quite a bit.

Owen checked on Zola next. She was awake, but content at staring at the mobile above her head. Her fascination with the colors and shapes brought a smile to Owen's face.

"Hey there Zolaaaa..." he accentuated the end of her name as he picked her up, "Let's get you changed and then we can get you some dinner."

After successfully locating and taking two Vicodin, Cristina wandered down the hall where she heard joyful noises coming out of the nursery. She stopped at the doorframe and watched the scene in front of her. It was quite a site to see.

Her husband was playing some sort of game with Zola. This game was great fun for both of them (apparently) and involved Owen making noises like Donald Duck and Zola grabbing his nose to make him stop.

Cristina smiled. He was so at ease with children. Not just babies, all ages. She always knew that...but ever since the abortion it had been hard for her to admit that...as well as to see it.

"Oooooooohhh boy!" the Donald Duck voice said.

Zola squealed in joy.

Owen, still laughing himself, picked Zola up and turned toward the door.

"Hey!" he addressed Cristina as he placed the toddler on the floor, "we have to get this one some food."

Cristina smiled as she held out her good hand, "Are you hungry baby girl? What do you want?"

Zola just giggled and reached for Cristina's hand.

"Well you're not help," Cristina said in mock annoyance, "Good thing I know that your favorite food is chicken nuggets!"

Owen followed the women down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was cute to watch Zola toddle slowly next to Cristina. The trip took longer, but Owen was sort of in awe of the patience Cristina showed during this very slow walk to the kitchen.

Once there, Zola reached up to Cristina, Cristina nodded at Owen, "I can't baby girl, Owen will help you."

Owen reached down, picked up the little one, and set her in the high chair while Cristina grabbed a cookie sheet from a lower cabinet and a box from the freezer. Owen sat on a stool at the counter and watched in shock.

"You cook now?"

Cristina smiled at him, "Well, I don't know if this is cooking but, yes, I can make frozen chicken nuggets."

Owen found a box of cereal and dropped a few pieces onto Zola's tray to keep her occupied while the nuggets were cooking.

"Cristina you are very good at this," Owen stated honestly.

Cristina turned the oven to pre-heat and moved to wash her good hand in the sink. She needed a minute to think of a response, but her mind failed her, so she went with the tried and true: "What are you talking about?"

"Just this," Owen gestured to the counter and Zola, "you are taking care of her, and you are really good at it. Look at her, she won't take her eyes off you. She loves you."

Cristina leaned against the counter opposite of him, _time to be honest with him...and myself._

"Owen I wasn't afraid that my child would starve."

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He knew that he was referencing the abortion when he spoke, but he didn't think Cristina would willingly and openly discuss this topic without a serious push.

"I was afraid of...the big stuff." She spoke as she grabbed a plate and a knife and began chopping a banana.

Owen tilted his head and stole a piece of banana. Cristina smirked as she slapped his hand away.

"So," Owen spoke with a mouth full of stolen banana, "what kind of big stuff?" He was glad they were able to keep the conversation light so far, as superficial as the lightness was he was still grateful for it.

She sighed as she placed a few piece of banana onto Zola's tray and helped herself to one, "Big stuff like, love, affection, morals, values..."

Owen nodded in understanding, "The scary stuff."

Cristina looked at him, "Is it?"

Owen met her gaze, "Definitely. Taking responsibility for raising a human being...raising them right, having them be successful, happy...yeah that's scary."

Cristina pondered his answer for a moment as she put the chicken nuggets into the oven.

"So if that scares you, why do you want a kid?"

Owen paused, they had never gotten this far on this topic. This question was hard and complex and unanswerable in so many ways. It was bringing his emotions to the surface.

"I just-" he grabbed her hand more for his benefit than for hers, "I wanted a piece of us. I just wanted to..." he trailed off.

Cristina stayed where she was, leaning over the counter, and gave him time to answer. She watched him watch Zola eat her banana and she felt a small bit of sadness set in.

"You bring out the best in me," he said finally, "and I love you. I just wanted a chance to deepen our love...and expand it, obviously."

Cristina looked down, "I'm so sorry, Owen."

His fingers stroked her hand as he nodded silently.

"My decision...it wasn't made to hurt you. I was just scared. I should have talked to you. I'm not sure that would have changed my mind, but...I'm sorry."

He raised his chin and smiled at her softly, that was the first time she had apologized. He knew it was a big step for her, and his happiness didn't come from the fact that she had apologized for the abortion, but that she realized, finally, that she denied him a chance to even speak about the choices.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you."

Cristina smiled sadly, "Sorry that took me so long to say."

Owen shook his head, "It's okay, really, it's okay. You had to do this at your own pace."

Owen walked around the counter and held out his arms, "Come here...let me hold you."

He held her gently and rocked her back and forth, and in that moment, everything was perfect. Until Zola decided to launch banana at them.

The fruit stuck to Owen's hair and Cristina's face as they pulled apart and laughed.

"You are covered in fruit!" Owen smiled as he picked a few pieces off of her face.

"Well don't look now, but it looks like you have some yellow highlights in your hair."

They smiled as the cleaned each other off.

"Looks like someone wants us to pay attention to her," Owen observed as he touched Zola on the head.

* * *

Cristina ate cereal while Zola and Owen polished off the chicken nuggets. When they were just finishing cleaning the dishes, a sleepy April wandered into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

Owen checked his watch, "Wow, 8:30 already."

Cristina yawned, "I am not sure how I am still awake right now...no sleep, one plane crash, and two Vicodin. Residency has ruined sleep for me."

Owen rubbed her back softly, "Think Zola will go down easy tonight?"

Cristina pursed her lips and shook her head, "Her sleep schedule is all messed up. She'll be up for a few hours yet I'm guessing."

Owen patted April on the shoulder, "You can go home April, we'll take care of Zola."

April sighed and opened the fridge, "I am just gonna grab a pop for the drive. See you guys later."

"Text me when you get home," Cristina called to April who turned and looked at her in confusion, "you know just so we know you're okay..."

April glanced at Owen who shrugged and turned his attention to Zola.

"Okay...I will."

* * *

Two hours later, after Owen dealt with several dozen e-mails and half a dozen phone calls, the trio was in the living room. Cristina was passed out on the couch, Owen was sitting on the floor with his back against it, and Zola was in his lap, fixated by the sights and sounds of Blue's Clues.

Owen pinched his leg in an attempt to stay awake and glanced at Zola. Her eyes were open, but they were starting to close slowly. _Thank God._

He reached for the remote and turned down the volume.

He craned his neck around to look at Cristina. She was out like a light. Owen smiled. This. This right here. A baby, Cristina, him...this was just perfect. He knew Zola wasn't theirs, he got that. But even so, it felt right.

Zola's little head was starting to rock forward slowly as her eyes closed more and more.

Owen stood up, taking Zola with him and cradled the girl against his shoulder as he brought her upstairs and tucked her in. He found the baby monitor and switched it on. He wasn't sure where he was sleeping tonight, but he figured he may as well take the receiver with him.

When he came back down into the living room, he picked up a few of the toys Zola had played with, turned off the TV, and closed the shades.

Then he looked down at his wife. 24 hours ago he had no idea if she was alive or dead. 24 hours ago he was terrified. It made him think, all the things that drove them apart; the cheating, the abortion, the communication problems, the issue of priorities not aligning...

None of it mattered to him. The only thing that mattered was that she may be dead. She was the love of his life. This was not new information for him, this was something he was well aware of. His question was: did she feel the same?

The almost lost each other. Did that make her rearrange her priorities? Sure she had apologized to him tonight...and he knew what a big step that was. But other than trying to jump his bones in the bathroom...had she really tried to show him that she wanted to be with him?

_Give it time!_ he chided himself_ She hasn't even been back in the real world for more than a day yet!_

Still. The idea that she may not feel the same as he did tore him up. Again. The same way it had when she said she was leaving. It hurt all over again.

His attention drifted back to the tiny woman on the couch. She had her arm propped up on a pillow and was in a deep sleep. Owen didn't want to move her, but he also didn't want to be away from her.

He grabbed two blankets from the chair on the other side of the room. He covered her in one, flipped off the light, and then laid down on the floor next to her, using Zola's stuffed bear as a pillow.

* * *

I promise, I'm getting to the good stuff. :) I played with this chapter a lot. I feel like the character of Cristina is either going 60mph or 5mph. All over Owen, or completely detached from him. While Owen is your steady 35mph driver. I'm trying to have them meet each other while keeping that in mind. It's rough. Gotta say I may start cutting the GA writers some slack! :)

Thanks again for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Owen." Cristina whispered.

He stirred immediately, "Huh, what?"

He was up on his knees and looking over her immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Can you get my Vicodin for me?"

He stood up immediately and attempted to ignore how blurry his eyes were, "Sure, where is it?"

"In my bedroom, 3rd door on the left. I think I threw the pill bottle on the bed somewhere...I'm not sure."

"I'll find it, don't worry," he squeezed her foot as he walked (nearly ran) toward the stairs.

Quickly flipping on the light switch, he rummaged through the clothes on her bed and found the pill bottle. Next he padded down the stairs, running into the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water and returning less than a minute later.

"Can you sit up?" He sat next to her feet on the end of the couch.

She winced as she pushed herself up and scooted herself back to lean against the arm of the couch.

Owen opened the bottle and handed her two pills. Then, he opened the water bottle and handed it to her.

She took the pills and let out a breath, "Thank you."

He rubbed her leg over the blanket, his eyebrows furrowed in concerned.

"You okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. He could tell she was in pain, her eyebrows were close together and she was looking at the ceiling.

"Do you want to try and sleep in a bed?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to move, my arm hurts..."

Owen said nothing, but kept his hand moving gently over her leg.

"But I have to pee."

"I'll help you up and get your sling on," and he was up and moving.

Cristina snickered in spite of her pain, "Owen, slow down."

He stopped and turned toward her. Because of the low light she couldn't see his face but she could imagine it, mouth half open eyebrows scrunched.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"I'm not an incoming trauma. You don't have to be in such a rush."

He retrieved the sling from the floor by the couch and knelt next to the couch by her head.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain." He slipped the sling around her back and over her good shoulder.

"Here comes the worst part. Ready?" his voice was quiet and calm.

Cristina nodded and winced as Owen bent her elbow and slid her arm into the sling.

After relieving herself she returned to the couch and saw Owen tying his shoes, the lamp on the side table was lit and she could see that his hair was disheveled and his shirt was wrinkled. She thought he looked adorable.

He looked up and saw her standing over him, "I am just going to run home and grab some clothes before Zola wakes up. Maybe take a quick shower. I have to be in a meeting at 7:30 with the FAA and the hospital board members. So I will come back and pick up Zola and take her to daycare before that."

She smiled at him. There was a part of her that wanted to throw her arms (well...arm) around him and kiss him senseless. He probably wouldn't let her, but she wanted to. Instead of that, she sat next to him on the couch and slowly, very slowly, placed the softest of kisses on his cheek.

He turned his head toward her and smiled. It was almost a sad smile, and he did not return her kiss before he stood up and left without a word

Cristina laid back down on the couch and exhaled quickly.

* * *

The rest of the day was a daze to Cristina. Owen had brought Zola to the hospital with him and taken her to daycare. Cristina had indulged herself in daytime television and Netflix. She found a routine with the Vicodin that kept her pain down. Every four hours she took 2 pills.

Also, every few hours, Owen would call the house, Cristina would answer and the conversation would go something like this,

"Hello?"

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good, that's good."

"How is your day?"

"Fine, just busy."

"Oh well I'll let you get back to it then."

"Yeah I probably should."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Cristina was actually getting slightly irritated by it. She was incredibly confused. It seemed as though ever since he discovered she was okay he had been more standoffish from her. Now he was calling her every couple hours, saying nothing of substance.

_Screw it. Maybe he'll go back to the firehouse tomorrow when Meredith and Derek get back._ She thought to herself angrily. _I can't deal with this right now. _

At the hospital, Owen had just finished addressing the press. He looked down at his desk where his assistant had put his very large stack of messages. He sorted through them making 3 piles; plane crash, administrative and personal. As per his usual style, he mumbled quietly to himself as he separated them.

"Plane crash, administrative, plane crash, admini-"

He froze. It was a message from Mayo regarding Cristina Yang. He sighed as it hovered over both the administrative and personal piles. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall he placed it in the administrative pile and moved on.

After a couple more hours of work he left. He had accomplished a lot today, but was ready to go home. He loved that he had the excuse of needing to pick up Zola before daycare closed.

He held a very happy Zola's hand as they toddled out to Derek's car. Owen hadn't bothered to switch the car seat out of his car and apparently they had driven Meredith's car to work the day of the accident.

"Yum Yum Yum..." Zola repeated happily.

Owen smiled, "Yeah? Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Zola exclaimed.

Owen picked her up and placed her in the car seat, "Well then, let's go home."

"Za!" Zola exclaimed.

"Za? What's that?" Owen asked.

"Za za za za za..."

Owen pulled into the driveway and picked up Zola out of her carseat. Wlking up the path he found a freshly shower Cristina sitting on the swing outside the house reading a medical journal.

"...za za za za za." Zola stated.

Cristina looked up at the little one, "Zola! Do you want pizza?"

"Yes!" The little girl said.

Owen put her down and let her walk the door on her own, then he offered Cristina a hand up which she did not take. Owen ignored the slight and followed Cristina into the house.

Owen ordered a pizza while Zola and Cristina played with toys in the living room. When he went to join them he decided to sit on the floor. Zola walked over to him with a book, turned around and plopped down in his lap. She promptly began to pretend to read to him.

Owen smiled and looked at Cristina, who had a very strange look on her face. He took a deep breath. _ Better get this over with_.

"Mayo called today. They wanted to know if you were okay and when you would be able to be there. I guess the fellowship technically starts next week."

Cristina scoffed _He is trying to get rid of me. _

Owen didn't say anything, just waited for a response. When he didn't get one he gently prodded, "What do you want me to tell them Cristina?"

Cristina laid on her back and looked at the ceiling, "Meredith called today. They are transferring Derek to Seattle Grade first thing tomorrow. She asked if we could take Zola to daycare and then she could take care of her from there."

Owen nodded, "I took tomorrow off. Figured you would need help packing. Plus you need to get a new phone and-"

"Oh so you decided that I am going." Cristina snipped as she sat up.

"What? No, I- you-"

"Thanks Owen for always being there to make the decisions for me. You always were good at that."

"Cristina what are you talking about?" he kept his voice calm, "I never make decisions for you. I was just assuming that you would need help."

"So you are going to help me leave huh? Just because that's the kind of guy you are? The eternal martyr?"

Owen stood up and walked into the kitchen, "I'm not talking about this with you right now. Not until you calm down, and not in front of Zola."

Zola, however, was quite content with her book and her blocks and didn't seem to even notice that the adults' attention was elsewhere.

Cristina stood up lopsidedly and followed him, "Yeah just walk away. You're good at that too!"

Owen turned around and placed a hand on the counter as he closed his eyes, harnessing his frustration before he spoke.

"Cristina, I don't make decisions for you. In fact the last time we were standing in this kitchen we talked about making decisions...and do you remember why I was angry?"

Cristina paused and looked down when she remembered, "Yes." Her voice was feeble.

"I may have been callous with how I spoke, but was I wrong?" his eyes were wide and his breath was coming faster.

Cristina merely shook her head.

"I never tried to make this decision for you Cristina. Mayo...Mayo was a decision that you made. You made it and you told me after-" he stopped and looked at her. Willing her to remember how it happened so he wouldn't have to say it.

"After we made love..." she mumbled.

Owen nodded, unwilling to stop the tears in his eyes from spilling over, "Then _you_ walked away." His voice was hoarse.

Cristina looked at the ground, her own tears now trickling down her cheeks.

"Cristina, I almost killed you once." he started slowly, "I choked you. I confused you with my feelings for Teddy, I cheated on you...I have done terrible things to you."

He paused to wait for her to make eye contact, she did.

"The one thing I have never done is walk away. I have never walked away from you. You have asked me to leave...but I have never walked away."

"You walked away yesterday...in the bathroom."

Owen sighed, "Cristina that was complicated. It is complicated. I wasn't trying to...I just- Hell."

Cristina looked back and the ground but said nothing.

"I have no idea what the right thing to do is," Owen continued, "But you are the love of my life...and in 24 hours I lost you twice. Now you are back in my life, close enough to touch...and I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid." he repeated.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, but I have been crazy busy! Please review!

Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Since it took me so long to update, I think it's only fair that I give you two chapters today! :) Let me know what you think. I love reviews! :)

* * *

Cristina stood in the kitchen and looked at the floor.

"Owen-" her voice cracked as she brought her eyes up to meet his. "I'm terrible at talking."

She paused and looked into the living room to check on Zola who was happily stacking blocks. Then she moved to sit on the counter across the room from him.

"Do you remember that day in the ambulance bay? New Years?"

He nodded.

"Just being able to tell you that I was insensitive...do you know how hard that was for me?"

He looked at her and his eyes softened, "Cristina..." her name sounded so right on his breath, "you are not insensitive."

She placed a hand on her chest when she heard him say her name. It hurt. Maybe this is what he had meant when he said that it hurt to love her.

"Owen...I don't know what to do."

He dropped his head, and exhaled, "Me either."

"I think that is why I did what I did in the bathroom, I just wanted you to know how I felt and-."

"How do you feel?" Owen interrupted her, "How do you feel about all this?" He gestured into the air.

Cristina looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know...but you're right."

Owen shook his head in frustration and confusion, "I'm right? About what?"

"It hurts." Cristina said as she hopped off of the counter, walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

As Owen started to go after her the doorbell rang.

"Za!" Zola exclaimed.

Owen sighed, paid for the pizza, and went about taking care of Zola and her za.

* * *

After plenty of pizza, Blue's Clues, and blocks Zola was ready for bed. Cristina, however was MIA and, without a working cell phone, Owen had no idea where she was or how to call her.

He tried the hospital, the firehouse, Karev's... nothing.

Worry and fear inundated his body.

Zola seemed to be picking up on this feeling, because even though he knew she was tired, she was still fussing and refusing to fall asleep.

"Shhhhhh..." he cooed to her as he picked her up out of her crib for the second time. "Shhhh... come on Zola it's been a long day. I need you to go to sleep."

Her quiet protests and squirming continued and Owen smiled at the memory that occurred to him. Her cries reminded him of his nieces. Owen used to babysit them before they moved to California. The only thing that ever worked with them was singing.

"_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go,"_ Owen sang softly as he swayed back and forth. "_Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go, I hate to leave you, but I really must say, Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."_

He only knew the chorus to the song. It was on a movie he saw once upon a time. After one round Zola was quiet but still squirming, so he sang again, and again, and again, softly swaying and walking slowly around the nursery. Eventually he felt his own eyes beginning to close.

"She's out," Cristina's voice came from the doorway.

Owen felt relief flood his chest. He smiled softly as he cradled Zola's head and laid her in her crib. He walked over to door and stood in front of Cristina.

The moon lit the room just enough so that they could make out each others silhouettes but nothing more. Cristina was eternally grateful for this as her eyes had become misty as she watched her big strong husband sing her goddaughter to sleep.

"When you said it hurt to love me...what did you mean?"

Cristina's voice, despite her best efforts, wavered.

Owen stepped toward her and reached for her uninjured hand. Placing it gently on his chest, he held it there with his own hand.

"After I cheated on you...I tried to leave. So many times I would say to myself 'This is it...I have to tell her...I have to leave her...She deserves better.' But I never could bring myself to do it." His voice was just above a whisper, "Because when I thought about leaving you my chest ached."

Cristina looked away and tried to pull he hand away, but he wouldn't let her.

Owen continued, "I have had a lot of loss in my life, but I had never felt pain like that before."

Cristina turned her head back toward him and relaxed her arm, allowing him to hold it against his chest. His rough thumb slowly stroked the back of her hand.

"Before you left you said that I was right... that it hurt. Is that your twisted way of telling me that you still love me?" He pressed her hand into his chest with his palm, "Please...just talk to me."

Cristina responded, slowly, "I think you know the answer to that, and I think you also know that it is far more complicated than simply if I love you or not."

Owen waited a few moments to see if she would continue, she didn't, "You know before all this I thought it was, I thought that it was for the best and that if I let you go and you came back then I would have my answer... but all this makes me wonder, does it need to be more complicated than that? Can't love be enough for us?"

Cristina slid her hand down and away from him, "I'm leaving Saturday. My flight is at 7. After Lexie's funeral."

The pain in Owen's chest returned for the third time that week.

* * *

The next day was Friday. Owen left early with Zola, Cristina didn't even see them. She spent the day at Meredith's and the firehouse packing what she needed for Minnesota. As she was returning to Meredith's for the night she noticed that the light was on and Owen's truck was still in the driveway. She groaned inwardly, she couldn't handle Owen right now. She felt very vulnerable when he was around. She didn't like feeling like that at all.

Last night she had spent the night in "her" bedroom, and Owen slept on the couch. So many times during the night she wanted to go to him. Little did she know, so many times during the night he made it to just outside her door, before he convinced himself not to go in.

When Cristina was close enough to peer in the front door she saw Owen sitting on the couch talking to Meredith. His face looked neutral and relaxed. Zola was playing on the floor between them.

Cristina watched as little Zola toddled over and handed Owen a fake apple, which he pretended to eat. She heard Meredith's laugh, then watched as he held out his hand for Zola to give him a high 5.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" Cristina yelled as she busted through the door.

Owen and Meredith looked at her with shock on their faces. Zola seemed to be frightened by her aunt's outburst began to cry. Owen reached down for the little girl.

"NO! No, you do not touch her!"

Owen held up his hands and took a step back with a confused look on his face. "Cristina what-"

"Stop being so good!" She exclaimed.

Meredith moved to pick up Zola and looked strangely at Cristina."Cristina what is going on with you?"

Cristina ignored her friend and addressed Owen, "You are too good. Stop being so freaking good! Just stop! Stop taking care of me. Stop being all sweet with the baby. Stop pretending that you care! Cut the crap!"

Owen looked at the floor and spoke softly, "It's not crap."

"Just go. Get out of here. Leave. I want you gone."

Owen gave a quick glance at Meredith and Zola, he wasn't sure but he thought that sympathy may have been somewhere in Meredith's facial expression.

He stood up. Grabbed his coat and opened the door. Just before he walked out he spoke, "Cristina I-"

"So help me God Owen just leave. Don't say it."

A flair of anger surged in him and he tried to laugh, but it came out in a scoff he turned around and stepped back into the sitting area as the door closed , "You know what Cristina? You can't bully me. You can bully a lot of people, but I'm not one of them."

Cristina laughed in offense, "Yeah right-"

"No, no it's my turn now," he stepped closer to her, "You just listen to me."

Meredith, who was still holding Zola, felt very uncomfortable. So she retreated to the dinning room. She could still be there if Cristina needed her, but this way she wasn't in either of their lines of fire.

Owen was walking closer and closer to Cristina, who was backing up in rhythm to his steps.

"You think you bully me to get your way, but you don't. I just choose my battles. Lately, Cristina I haven't wanted to fight because I haven't wanted to hurt you. I want you to be happy, I don't want to cause you more pain by disagreeing with you."

Cristina took another step back and hit the wall behind her. But Owen kept coming.

"I want you to have everything you want. Everything. If that means you have a wonderful career, then I want that for you. If that means you want to move in with Meredith, then I will help you. If that means you want to move across the country without me, FINE!" He voice raised at the end.

Cristina felt tears dripping down her face as she watched him close in on her. She had nowhere to go so she turned her head so that she wouldn't have to see the pain in his eyes.

He stepped close to her and rested one hand against the wall next to her face, "The one thing I can't do. The one thing I won't do...is lie about how much I love you. Because Cristina, you are my everything. I have nothing without you."

Her tears were now in full force and she turned her head slowly to meet his eyes, only inches from hers.

"I know you are leaving. I know it's my fault," his voice was soft now, almost a whisper, "but you have to **at least** let me tell you that I love you. Because I do. I love you. These last two days have not been an act. I've just been trying to show you that..."

He stopped, the grasp he felt on his own emotions was loosening. Cristina could see the wetness in the corners of his eyes.

Owen waited for her to respond, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. _So this is it, _he thought to himself.

Owen looked to the side and saw Meredith and Zola watching them. He didn't want to scare them any more than he had, and he clearly had not accomplished what he was hoping to with this emotional speech.

After waiting one more moment for Cristina to respond, and being disappointed, Owen softly kissed her cheek, whispered something in her ear, and left.

Cristina's legs gave way and she crumbled to the ground.

Meredith sat next to her and held her friend as she cried.

When she finally calmed down, Cristina looked at her friend who was looking at her with eyes full of questions. But, because she was her best friend Meredith only asked the easy ones.

"Are you okay?"

Cristina nodded.

"I have to take care of Zola, do you need me to get you anything?"

Cristina shook her head.

"Okay well, I'll be back...and we can talk or whatever."

An hour later Meredith returned to find Cristina in the same place, staring at the door.

"So, you and Owen...the plane crash didn't fix everything?"

Cristina could hear the sarcasm in Mer's voice and she smirked, "What was he doing here anyway?"

Meredith sat across from Cristina on the floor, "You mean besides helping me take care of Zola and cleaning up and manage my husbands future care?"

Cristina felt a rush of embarrassment, "Oh."

"You know I never would have thought that he would be there for us like he was. I mean I still hate him. He is still a pig. But, he is a very helpful pig."

Cristina stood up, "I need a drink."

Meredith followed her into the kitchen, "Well either Vicodin or Alcohol. You call it. But you can't have both."

Cristina looked at her in annoyance.

"Owen told me to watch you with the Vicodin. He is worried your pain levels are too high. Says you are taking the max dose."

"Psh," Cristina sat down, "What is he the drug police?" She winced inwardly when she realized how dumb that sounded.

Meredith sat on the stool next to her, "This is for you too." Meredith slid a bag toward her. "Owen brought it with him, asked me to give it to you."

Cristina gave the bag a glance, "So...he wasn't waiting for me to come back here?"

Meredith shook her head, "No, no I don't think so. He was trying to help me find a clinical trial for Derek's hand, then Zola needed dinner so he helped. He tried to leave once or twice but I always realized there was something I needed a hand with so he offered...and right now I could use all the help I can get. I thought you two were on better terms, it seemed that way at the hospital."

Cristina looked at her hands and touched her ring finger gently, "What else did he say about us?"

Meredith got up and got her friend a bottle of water, "The two of you...not much. He told me to keep an eye on your pain levels, gave me that bag to give to you, and gave me a bunch of money and a number of a car service to the airport. He didn't want you to have to carry your bags."

Cristina put her head on the counter.

Meredith put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You want to know what I think?"

Cristina raised her head and her eyebrows at her friend.

"And you have to remember that this is coming from me. Someone who has hated Owen Hunt's guts for the entire time that I have known him practically. I mean...there was a little while there where I thought he was okay but mostly I-"

"I get it, go ahead. What do you think?" Cristina interrupted

Meredith sighed, "I think he is trying to take care of you the only ways he can."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Such bull."

Meredith raised her eyebrows, "Obviously there is something I don't know about here..."

Cristina nodded, "When he found me at the hospital we kissed a couple times...then when we got back here to clean up, he kissed me on the neck. So...I sorta..."

"Jumped him?" Meredith supplied.

"Yeah well...I tried! But he stopped me, told me he couldn't."

Meredith stole Cristina's water and took a sip of it, "How come?"

Cristina shook her head, "I don't know...I think maybe...I just don't know."

"What happened after that?" Meredith asked, now in full investigation mode.

"After that we-" she stopped, they had gone to talk to Thatcher, so she decided to skip that part. No need to pain her friend with reminders that her sister was gone. "We fed Zola dinner...and I apologized for the whole abortion thing."

Meredith's mouth dropped open, "Wait what? You apologized...what does that mean?"

Cristina regaled her friend with the story in it's entirety, including the embrace at the end. She went on to explain how he was with Zola, how he took care of her arm, and after testing the waters to make sure her friend could take it, told her about how he took care of Thatcher.

"He made him freaking spaghetti Mer...who does that? Why is he so-"

"Perfect?" Mere finished for her, "Cause he kinda sounds perfect. I mean he wasn't always, but in the last 48 hours he really brought his A game."

Cristina rested her head in her hands, "Yeah...but when I would touch him he just ignored me..."

Meredith paused, "Maybe it wasn't your touch that he wanted Cristina."

Cristina looked at her friend who looked at the bag that was still sitting on the counter, "You should open that, I'm curious." Meredith told her.

Zola's cry came from the monitor and Meredith left the kitchen.

Cristina reached into the brown shopping bag. The first thing she pulled out was an envelope. Upon opening it she found two papers. One was a confirmation code for a five day reservation at the Marriott in Rochester, MN. The second was a piece of paper with a business card of a local realtor on it. On the paper there was a sentence written in familiar scrawl '_He is expecting your call.'_

Tears welled up in Cristina's eyes. _Freaking savior complex._ She set the paper aside and reached her hand in again and pulled out a fairly heavy small box. Business cards. She opened the box and examined one:

Dr. Cristina Yang M.D., Ph.D.

Cardiovascular Fellow

Mayo Clinic

200 First Street SW

Rochester, MN 55905

Cristina's tears continued to cascade as she carefully slid the card back into the box and reached her hand in again.

She pulled out another box. It was an iPhone, she laughed a little. She had been telling Owen she wanted one forever, but her contract hadn't been up and she refused to spend money so senselessly.

She fingered her gifts and grabbed the bag to fold it up, but she realized it wasn't empty yet.

One more thing fell out. It was a scrub cap covered in hearts. Not fake stupid pink and yellow and red hearts but actual anatomically correct hearts.

* * *

Owen walked up the stairs to the apartment level of the firehouse. It looked slightly disheveled _Cristina was here, _he remembered.

He went about straightening the house. Placing things where they belonged and the like. He moved methodically from one side of the house to the other. When he finished he sat down on his side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and laid down.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really really really like reviews, let me know how I am doing with the characterizations!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 8!

I know a lot of you said that you were surprised that Cristina went back and forth between being with Owen and then leaving him so much...hopefully this chapter straightens a few things out! :)

Let me know what you think! I love reviews! So if you don't mind, take a minute to leave me one! Thanks!

* * *

The sky was a pretty blue and there were puffy clouds throughout. If you looked to the west you could see a storm coming, but for now...the weather was perfect.

Owen felt the cold metal of the casket as he walked silently toward the crowd of people that had gathered. To his left was Chief Webber who was doing his best not to cry. In front of the Chief, was Alex and directly in front of Owen was Avery.

Owen was humbled when Thatcher had asked him to be a pall bearer. Perhaps it was his way of apologizing. Whatever the reason Owen agreed immediately. Along with being able to help Thatcher, it also allowed him to not have to worry about sitting next to Cristina.

Cristina was sitting next to Meredith. Derek, who had been released from the hospital temporarily, sat on Meredith's other side.

The ceremony was long and sad. The preacher said a lot of things, but Cristina tried her best to tune them out. She never paid attention at religious ceremonies. All the robed men ever did was spout nonsense anyway. Instead she watched Owen out of the corner of her eye.

He was sitting with the rest of the ushers. He seemed deep in thought, it looked like he was staring at the preacher, but Cristina was almost positive that he was starting past him.

After she had opened her bag from him last night she took each of his gifts and packed them in her suitcase. Said suitcase was in the trunk of Mer's car. The car service was set to pick her up at the reception at 4:30. She exhaled as the preacher started speaking again.

"No one can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other. Therefore I tell you, do not be anxious about your life, what you will eat or what you will drink, nor about your body, what you will put on. Is not life more than food, and the body more than clothing?"

_Seriously dude. Shut up. _Cristina thought to herself. _Stupid religious crap. _

* * *

The reception was held at a local banquet hall. Thatcher quietly thanked everyone for coming, invited them to eat, then took his seat in the corner.

Owen felt terrible for him. He brought him a refill for his drink every time he saw that he needed one, but beyond that there was nothing he could do.

His eyes drifted to Cristina who was sitting with Meredith and Derek. He had hoped that she would approach him. Say something, anything. After all she was getting on a plane tonight, and after last time...that alone scared him.

"Hunt," Karev approached him, "I know this isn't really the time or the place but...I just wanted to say thank you. You have taught me a lot in the past couple of years."

Alex offered his hand to Owen who shook it briefly, "You are an excellent doctor Karev. Hopkin's is lucky to have you."

Alex looked at his glass and back up, "See that's the thing, I wanted to ask you...if I could stay?"

Owen turned his head and squinted, "Wait, what?"

Alex nodded, "Look, my whole life has been one gigantic shit storm. I mean, I couldn't explain my family to you in words, you literally have to see them. But this place...it's my family now. They need me. Plus, this family...they don't suck you know?"

Owen smiled and nodded taking a sip of his scotch, "Yeah...I know."

Cristina watched across the room as Alex and Owen conversed. She looked at her watch. 4:20. Time to get ready to go.

* * *

When Owen looked up from his conversation with Karev, Cristina's seat at her table was empty.

He excused himself from Karev and walked into the lobby. He scanned the bar area and peaked around the corner to the hallway for the bathrooms. His heart began racing. He opened the door to the restaurant.

The storm he had seen in the distance earlier was almost here, and the thunder and lightning were making themselves known. Perhaps that is why he stayed glued to the doorway as he watched Cristina get into the backseat of the black town car, or perhaps it was because he had nothing left to give.

There were a few times in the past few days when he actually thought he convinced Cristina to stay. Convinced her to give him another chance. But you don't convince Cristina Yang. Everything she does, she does on her own terms.

He shook his head and pushed the door to the banquet hall open- a little harder than he needed to.

* * *

"Dammit!" Owen exclaimed as he opened the refrigerator. They were out of milk, correction_: _He was out of milk.

He sighed. The grocery store had not been his priority lately, and he knew that if he didn't go now he wouldn't have a chance until next weekend. At least it wasn't too late, hell it was only 6:00, a Wal-Mart run wouldn't kill him. Might do him some good to get out of the house. He quickly shed his funeral apparel for jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

He parked his car and jogged into the store, trying his best to avoid the rain. When he reached the entrance he noticed a bunch of kennels and fences set up around the entrance area.

The greeter approached him with a coffee can.

"Hi! Welcome to Walmart! Would you care to donate to the Seattle Animal Shelter today?"

Owen smiled, his first real smile all day, "Sure."

He dug into his pocket and dropped a few bills into the can, "So these are all dogs up for adoption?"

The greeter nodded, "Yes sir, there are puppies over there," he gestured to a pen with quite a crowd around it.

Owen walked over and knelt down next to a kennel containing the biggest dog he had ever seen, "What about this poor guy? You don't like being in here do you?" He reached in to the crate and stroked the dogs ears.

A shelter employee approached him, "That's Duke. He is a 2 year old Great Dane mix."

Owen smiled and continued to scratch Duke's ears.

"Sad story, his owners bought a new house and they didn't want to deal with the hair and the smell, so they brought Duke to us."

Owen scoffed and shook his head, "Nice. Just abandoned him, huh?"

The young girl nodded, "Happens all the time unfortunately. People don't realize the commitment they are making, and they dump their pets. Some find homes, some are euthanized. It's tragic."

Owen smiled at Duke, _Poor guy, I know how you feel._

"Do you want me to take him out of his crate so you can pet him?"

Owen looked at the woman out of the sides of his eyes, "Yeah..." he said slowly, "why not?"

* * *

"Okay buddy, here's the deal...you can't sleep in bed with me, but I bought you your own, so you can sleep next to the bed. And I am a Harvard guy...but I guess I can get used to a Duke being in the house. Might take me some time though."

Owen opened the door to the firehouse and ascended the stairs, his canine companion followed him. When he reached the living area of the firehouse he placed the bags on the counter and began to unpack them.

Dog bowls, extra leash and collar (he was already wearing one set), dog bed, dog food, dog treats, rawhide, flea and tick preventative, I.D. tag-

Suddenly, Owen sagged his head and smiled.

He had forgotten the milk.

* * *

Cristina sat at the airport bar and sipped her iced tea. Damn Meredith for making her promise not to drink. People survived combining Vicodin with alcohol all the time.

She sighed as she people watched. Angry people, happy people, sad people, cute families, families that were fighting, couples that were arguing, couples that were kissing... Airports were a fantastic place to observe people. She was fairly certain that every sociological theory known to man could probably be tested at an airport.

Despite her best efforts not to...her mind kept drifting back to the words the frickin' preacher said today at Lexie's funeral. _What was it again...you can only love one thing...if you love two you can't really love both...or whatever._

She dug into her carry on bag and pulled out the iPhone Owen had gotten her. It was still in the box, she hadn't even opened it yet. She doubted it was even charged. But, she needed a distraction and her plane had been delayed _so...what the hell, why not_?

She turned on the phone. The first thing she realized was that she had a full battery charge. The next thing she noticed was that she had new e-mail. _I haven't even set up my e-mail yet._ _Weird. _

Then she opened her contacts. It was full of her people. Meredith, Alex, April, Mom, Saul... she scrolled through. _Owen must have put my contacts in for me._ She smiled.

She quickly realized that Owen must have already set up her phone. It already contained all the contacts she cared about, a few games (including her favorite, Angry Birds), a couple pictures of her and Meredith, a picture of the firehouse, and a picture of the entire surgical staff from Arizona and Callie's wedding.

She sighed. Tears started falling. _What? No. No, I am leaving. I'm going to freaking Mayo. Owen is fine with it, I am fine with it. I am leaving. I don't need to cry._

After realizing that the bartender was ignoring her, and that there were no napkins to be seen she got up angrily and stormed out of the bar in search of napkins, dragging her carry-on with her.

* * *

Owen lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He checked his phone again. Nothing. He wasn't sure why he was expecting her to call or text...he figured she wouldn't. He was just hoping. It was midnight. He should be asleep by now. It had been a long day.

Suddenly he heard his phone ring. He scrambled to sit up. The number was not familiar to him, "Hello?"

"Hello I am looking for a Cristina Yang."

"This is her Husb- uhh I can get her a message. What is this regarding?"

"Sir this is the Rochester Marriott and we just wanted to know if Ms. Yang was still planning on checking in. We attempted to call her number but the calls weren't going through."

"She hasn't checked in yet?" Owen's heart raced. It was 2 am in Minnesota and Cristina's plane was due to land at 11pm their time. Surely she should be at the hotel by now.

"No sir, we can hold the room for her we just need to know what time to expect her, so if you could-"

Owen hung up the phone and reached for his laptop. Looking at the news headlines nothing jumped out. No plane crashes or car crashes. He tried to call her phone. It rang but she didn't answer. He went to his closet and put on a t-shirt and jeans.

Duke, who was awakened by his new masters movements began to follow Owen's every move.

Owen grabbed his wallet from his dresser and was looking for his keys when he heard a knock at the door.

No one actually knocked at their house. Most of their friends had keys and they didn't really have any neighbors.

Owen was fairly certain that his heart went from beating too fast to not beating at all.

He heard the knock again.

Slowly he descended the stairs.

When he got to the bottom he undid the deadbolt and turned the knob.

Cristina took a deep breath as the door opened and she stared into the eyes of the man she loved.

His breath seemed to catch too, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm not drunk." She stated.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I- I just- I thought that surgery was my love. I thought it would make me whole...but it won't...you were right. People matter - We matter."

The rain was falling behind her and her hair was soaking wet. It was hard to see through her tears, so she had no idea what expression he had on his face. Her fear was causing her to ramble and her razor sharp brain did it's best to form sentences.

"A long time ago you told me you weren't going to let me toss you aside...and I did it anyway...you tried so hard not to let me, but I didn't care. I hurt you anyway...so- so many times." She paused to take a haggard breath, "But I was wrong. It was a mistake. I love you. I love you so much.

Her breath was coming in spurts now and he still hadn't said anything. He just leaned against the door and stared at her.

"Did you hear me?" She yelled, "I said I-"

She didn't finish her sentence because his lips fused to hers in an instant.

She wasn't sure how, but somehow he drew her towards him, closed the door, and pressed her against it. He kissed her softly but at the same time breathed in the air from her lungs. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and used his arms to pull her closer to him.

"Wait- wait- wait- Owen wait-"

He stopped and pulled his face away from her, but his arms held fast. The dim light in the stairway let her see his face clearly for the first time.

"Please just..." she started, "please tell me I can still have the fellowship at Seattle Grace. I know you are my one thing but that doesn't mean I can't still be a surgeon. I mean it's not like I can just not do that. I'm good at it and-"

He held a finger to her lips, "Just tell me one thing...are you here to stay? To be with me? To be married...to me...for better and for worse?"

Cristina nodded and more tears fell as her breath sped up again, "Yes, yes...please, I-"

"Okay, it's okay. Slow down, we can talk about everything else later. Right now...right now I want to hold you, and touch you. Can I do that?"

She smiled and nodded. He used his thumbs gently dry her eyes and he gallantly scooped her up into his arms as he ascended the stairs.

Duke, who was very confused at the new person's energetic entry, simply followed them up the stairs.

* * *

Couple more chapters left! :) Please review! It motivates me...


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains some sexy time. So... the rating is being kicked up to an M and if you are a kiddo, you probably shouldn't read this.

Also, thank you for all the reviews! I love them! You guys all rock!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Owen ascended the stairs with Cristina in his arms. Her right arm was thrown around his neck and her face was buried in his neck.

Reaching the top floor, Owen had a decision to make...couch or bed? A certain part of his anatomy had a very strong opinion, but his brain was trying very hard to reign him in.

He sat down on the couch with Cristina in his lap. She raised her head up and kissed him softly.

"Cristina, I have to introduce you to someone."

Cristina pushed away from him, "What? Like now?"

Owen smiled at her snap reaction. That was his Cristina. It took all his willpower not to tease her about it. But he figured she was already out of her comfort zone.

"Just...wait. Duke! Come here buddy!"

Duke wandered over and sat next to the couch, placing his paw on Owen's knee.

Cristina gripped Owen's neck a little tighter, "Is that a dog or a horse?" she said loudly before releasing Owen to reach out and let Duke sniff her hand.

Owen smirked, "Dog I think. I don't know much about him yet."

"Is he like- yours? Did you buy him?"

"Adopted him but yeah. I was in a fairly lonely mood this evening...my wife left me." He looked at her, his blue eyes open and honest.

"Owen- I- where do I even start?"

He caressed her face, "Anywhere, just tell me how you feel. How you ended up here instead of the Rochester Marriott..."

She attempted a smile, "Even when you knew I was leaving you still took care of me."

He nodded and spoke with a scratchy voice, "I always will. Better or worse, sickness and health..."

"You knew I wouldn't take the time to set up my phone right away...so you did it for me," she paused, "you called a realtor because you knew I wouldn't bother."

He nodded again and kissed her head, "Yes."

She nuzzled into his collarbone, "The scrub cap though, I have to say...that may have been my favorite."

He smirked, "Took me a while to find that yesterday..." he paused, "I figured that you would spend some of the best time of your life in the operating room there, and that maybe when you put that scrub cap on...you would think of me."

Cristina smiled as they sat in an amiable silence for a few moments.

"You know, I was confused though."

Owen felt his eyes closing despite his recent surge of adrenaline, " 'bout what?"

"At Meredith's, first you tell me you love me, then you whisper in my ear that I should 'go and be excellent', and you buy me all these things that are going to help me leave. Honestly, I still don't get it. That's the reason I was so upset. I didn't know if you wanted me or...what."

Owen sighed and placed his lips right next to Cristina's ear. He whispered to her, "Please don't get angry, I'm not trying to criticize you. Remember, I love you." He paused and Cristina turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"When I walked out this door three weeks ago I told you that you were the love of my life. At the hospital after the crash I ensured that the staff and _you_ knew that you were my wife. I have kissed you, held you...I have no idea where you got the idea that I didn't want you."

Cristina looked away. When he put it like that it did sound pretty simple.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all." he buried his face in her curls and inhaled, "and I wanted you to talk to me. Before we had sex or did anything else physical...I wanted you to talk to me."

She laid her head back on his collarbone, "Is that because of the on-call room?"

Owen sighed, "Yes." He said this quietly,

Cristina heard the pain in his voice and she blinked back tears, "I'm sorry."

Owen ran his fingers through her hair, "It's okay. You're here now. And you told me how you feel. That's what I needed." He followed Cristina's gaze to the massive beast lying on the floor.

"Now- I know how you feel about pets, but I was thinking that maybe we could give this a try with Duke. He seems like a good dog and I was lonely...I really don't want to dump him back at the shelter."

Cristina loosened her grip on Owen and shifted off his lap. Duke, who had been laying on the floor sat up. Cristina reached out and scratched his ear and he leaned into her.

Owen grinned, he was pretty sure that even when Duke was sitting and Cristina was standing, the dog's head would still come above Cristina's waist.

"So...this is Duke?" she looked at Owen who nodded, "And we are keeping him? Because... your wife is back. So..."

Owen took her hand in his. "This is something that I have wanted for a while Cristina. I know it wasn't your decision, but I- I mean...look at that face!"

Duke tilted his head as Owen spoke.

Cristina wasn't entirely sure that the dog and Owen weren't in cahoots. She shook her head and smiled at Owen. It was a real smile. Despite the fact that her face was red and blotchy...he was pretty sure he would never see anything quite this beautiful for the rest of his life. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"What do you say we move this to the bed. I have to be at work in 5 hours." Owen rubbed her back slowly as he was talking to her.

Cristina furrowed her brow, "On a Sunday?"

"Yeah well, I took Friday off...and the paperwork on my desk is sky high I am sure."

"You are going to leave me here all day with the beast?" She gestured to Duke who, as if on cue, plopped his gigantic head in her lap.

Owen smiled, "Come on...he's not that bad. Besides, he likes you."

Cristina sighed and looked sideways at Duke, "Fine."

Owen could tell that she was not thrilled about the idea of Duke, but couldn't help but feel that the introduction of the two went smoother than he would have ever thought. For one, he figured that she would have demanded that the dog was put outside, then he figured she would have demanded that he get rid of it.

He crossed his fingers that it wouldn't come to that. He felt a kindred spirit with Duke. If Cristina ever tried to evict Duke...Owen was sure that he would dig his heels in.

Owen picked Cristina up again. She didn't argue. He laid her on "her" side of the bed. It was still made, but one of her pillows was lying perpendicular to the headboard. Very strange for her meticulous husband.

Owen grabbed a shirt from his drawer for Cristina and tossed it to her, then he went about shedding his jeans and t-shirt.

Cristina was busy undressing, which she was getting better at, but it was still a chore that proved to be difficult. Owen watched her struggle with the button on her skirt for a moment before offering his help.

No words were said, only eye contact existed between them. He gently unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt and slid it down for her. Next he unbuttoned her shirt, slid it off her good arm and slowly inched it over her bad shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Cristina nodded.

"How have you been doing this on your own?" he asked.

"It just takes me a long time. Meredith helps sometimes. My arm is feeling a lot better. I have better range of motion now."

"Good, thats...thats good." Owen tried to focus on her words, not her black panties and bra. Finally he removed her bra, slowly...and he meant to reach for the t-shirt next to her, but his breath caught in his chest, "Cristina."

Cristina felt her heart ache the same way it did every time he said her name like that. She felt her eyes growing moist. She reached for his hand and held it over her left breast, "Please..." she whispered to him.

He kissed her gently and guided down to the pillow.

"I love you Cristina." his voice was hoarse, "I want you so badly...but please, tell me if I hurt you," he touched her arm, "I don't know how much control I have right now and-"

This time she held a finger to his lips, "Owen, I want you."

"You've got me," he said. "Forever."

His mouth was everywhere, and his hands held her hips down, pushing them roughly into the bed. He slid one hand between her thighs, using his thumb to stroke her wet slit through the silk of her underwear. Cristina's hand clung to his shoulder and she rubbed her cheek into his chest, her whimpers and cries urged him on.

He moved off the bed, grabbed her calves and pulled her gently to the end of the bed. The he got on his knees and pushed the thin piece of fabric between her legs to the side before entering her with his tongue. Scraping her clit with his teeth as he moved his tongue inside her.

She came, crying out. Trying to thrust her hips into the air, but he easily pushed them down with one hand.

"Owen...please," she breathed, "it's too much."

He stopped immediately and pulled his body up so that his face was even with hers.

"Are you okay? Did I- did I hurt you?"

Cristina tried to slow her breathing as she shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair.

He placed a soft kiss between her breasts, "I'm sorry."

"Owen- I'm fine...more than fine."

"You sure?"

In an answer to his question she pulled his face to hers. His lips tasted like her sex, she kissed him deeply and pulled him close. With her hand she pushed down the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"I'm sure."

Owen's eyes glazed over with desire, "Cristina..." he whispered as he caressed her face.

He moved his hands to her hips and slowly started to peel the silk fabric down her legs. All the while keeping eye contact with her. Looking for any sign of fear or pain.

When he reached her ankles, he tossed the fabric to the side, and placed the softest kisses at the instep of her foot, the curve of her calf, the back of her knee, her inner thigh, the line of her hip, the side of her breast, and finally the side of her neck.

Cristina writhed under his attentions as she used her hand to guide his body on top of hers.

He angled his hips into her and she parted her thighs. He slid down into her until he could go no further and she surrounded him completely with her soft wetness. He made a helpless noise that tore her heart to shreds. She pushed her hips up into him, and he trust into her harder each time.

"Owen... please I need you." she begged between breaths.

He bent his head to kiss her, deeply but his thrusts slowed. She moaned in protest. He pulled back his head and looked into her eyes. "Do you love me? Tell me you love me."

The anguish on his face tore her heart to shreds. Between the emotion she felt from finally being with her husband, and the look of pain on his face, her eyes could not help but brim with tears.

"I love you." She whispered ever so softly.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she said, and all the pain disappeared as she opened herself to him and gave him her soul. He accepted it, and gave her everything he was. They came together, exhaling as one while holding on to each other. She felt his fluid pulse into her as she clenched herself around him.

He found her mouth again and the desperation was gone from his kiss, the pain a distant memory. She felt him moving, still inside her, purely because he had the need to make her happy, the need to bring her joy, the need to make her come.

She whispered his name and then she climaxed again. Every bone in her body turned to jelly and she felt as if she had melted into the mattress.

He rolled off of her, but kept a leg thrown over hers and brought his hand up to caress her face.

"You are my everything Cristina Yang."

She smiled softly at him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Writing sex scenes is kinda weird for me, so if its weird for you...at least we are in good company! :)

Please take a minute to review! I appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to write at least a couple more chapters after this one, so this will not be the end.

Hope you are liking it so far and thank you to everyone who has left reviews! :) I appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Cristina awoke to the familiar noise of the alarm clock. Within 30 seconds she knew that Owen would be awake, up, and have the shower running. That is how he did things in the morning. Efficiently, cleanly, always concerned about his time.

The noise continued...which was strange because Cristina could still feel his warm body against hers, so she knew he was still in bed.

"Babe?" Owen's voice whispered.

Cristina blinked and moaned, "Hmm?"

"Which button is the one that makes the alarm go again off in like ten minutes...or something?"

Cristina laid on her back and turned her head toward him, "You mean the snooze button?"

"Yeah."

"It's the long one in the middle."

He reached his hand out and tapped it. The alarm ceased. He pulled her close to him and snuggled into her.

In the three years they had been together, Cristina had never once seen him use the snooze button.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the alarm went off again.

Owen groaned.

"Come on, you have to get up," Cristina said as she turned to face him, "You have to go get me a fellowship today."

Owen opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, "I gotta let out Duke and feed him, then I'll get in the shower," he kissed her forehead, "I'm so glad you're here, with me, where you belong."

"You could spend a few more minutes in bed with me and show me how glad you are..." she challenged.

He kissed her gently, "Wish I could, but I have to take care of the pup."

Cristina rolled her eyes and rolled over in bed.

Owen got up, took a minute in the bathroom, threw on his sweatpants, grabbed the leash, and walked downstairs with Duke. Their firehouse had a small courtyard in the back but there wasn't much grass. However, about a block away there was a very nice park.

Duke walked perfectly on a leash which made the chore of walking him to the park more enjoyable. As Owen allowed the fresh air to inundate his lungs he allowed himself a huge smile. He couldn't quite remember a time in his life when he felt this happy.

* * *

Cristina, meanwhile, was sulking in bed. _So the dog is more appealing than I am, awesome...just awesome. _

She looked at the clock, 5:23.

Raising herself out of bed she slowly checked the range of motion of her shoulder. It was much better. Her stomach, on the other hand, was growling.

Upon examination, she determined that both the fridge and the pantry were DOA.

_Uhg... at least Meredith had food. I would settle for Zola's chicken nuggets at this point._

She plopped down on the couch and looked around the firehouse. It was clean, as usual. It smelled like Owen, which she loved. However, when she looked at the dog bowls on the floor and the dog bed under the window she was frustrated.

_Damn dog..._

A few minutes later, Owen returned. Cristina was moping on the couch, flipping channels.

"Hey!" He said happily as he walked up the stairs with Duke.

"Hey yourself," she responded unenthusiastically.

He walked to the couch, bent over, and gave her a kiss.

"Mm... how come you're all sweaty?" she asked.

Owen smiled as he caught his breath, "We sprinted back from the park, he looked at Duke," who was taking a long drink, "he walks really nice on a leash."

"Hmmm," Cristina acknowledged.

Owen, however, didn't seem to notice the icy reception, but he smiled as he saw Duke wander over to the couch and sit on the floor next to Cristina's legs.

"I am going to feed him and then jump in the shower. Do you want to come in to the hospital with me? Visit Arizona and Mark?"

Cristina merely shrugged.

Owen figured she was still waking up, and opened Duke's brand new dog food, measured out a cup and a half, and dumped it in his bowl. He expected Duke to come running. He hadn't fed him last night, after all.

Duke, however, didn't move.

"Duke, come here man," Owen coaxed.

No response Owen frowned.

Owen spent the next ten minutes trying to get Duke to eat. Actually, Duke wouldn't even leave his spot near the couch unless Owen dragged him by his collar. Cristina snickered at first, but after watching Owen grow more and more concerned she stopped her laughing.

"You better get in the shower," she told Owen, "You're going to be late."

Owen nodded in agreement.

"If you are here for a while, let me know if he decides to eat okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Cristina said flippantly.

Owen headed off to the bedroom and stripped off his shirt. Cristina's eyes followed him and in the bright light of day she could see how thin he had become. His body was still fit, but his chest and arms were noticeably smaller. She frowned.

The investigator insider her pieced together the cause and effect of the situation, _there is no food in the house...which is very unlike him. He seems to be easily stressed out. Heck he almost had a freak out about the dog not eating..._

She sighed and looked at Duke, "What's wrong with your food? It's dog food right? Eat it."

She got up and walked to his bowl. He followed her, but did not eat. She picked up a piece of the kibble and held it in her hand. Duke sniffed the kibble and licked her hand, but let the kibble fall to the floor.

"Ewww, dog slobber," Cristina wiped her hand on Duke's head.

Duke wagged his tail.

"Stupid dog..."

* * *

After Owen left for work Cristina sat on the couch for an hour or two, before she felt the urge to try and get the dog to eat. She wasn't sure why she cared so much, but she was determined to solve this problem. After 2 more attempts at force feeding and yelling, Duke still wasn't eating.

"Idiot!"

She retrieved Owen's laptop and decided to google it.

"My...stupid...dog...won't...eat. Search," she mumbled.

The results were plentiful, which made her chuckle.

She came across an article from a pet store in Seattle. The article stated 3 fool proof ways to coax your dog into eating.

"Number 1, mix in canned food. Well...don't have any of that. Next."

She looked at Duke who was sitting next to her, as usual, and rolled her eyes.

"Number 2, use hot water to make the food more aromatically appealing. Hm, sounds easy."

So Cristina went about heating up water, mixing it into the food and leading Duke to the bowl.

Nothing.

"Dog, you are so stupid that you are going to starve yourself to death."

_Back to the drawing board._

"Number 3, mix in a tablespoon of olive oil. I think we have that..."

After rummaging around in the cabinets, Cristina located the olive oil, poured Duke a new bowl of food, and mixed it in.

Again, Duke sniffed the food and walked away.

Cristina threw up her hands, "Stupid dog. Stupid article. Who writes these things anyway? I guess theories about dogs don't have to be tested or proven."

She looked at the website and discovered that the store that was responsible for the ridiculous article was about two blocks away.

"You know what?" she said to the dog, "If they are going to publish crap that doesn't work, I am going to call them on it. Stupid people don't deserve space on the internet."

15 minutes later, Cristina had gotten dressed, put her sling on, and walked out the front door, dog in tow.

_Owen was right, at least he doesn't pull on his leash. What was that stupid dog Meredith had named? That thing was ridiculous. _

When they arrived at the shop she opened the door and looked around. She could not believe that someone could fill an entire store with food, treats, and accessories for dogs.

"Hello! Welcome to Waggin' Tails!" A cheerful twenty something behind the counter greeted her.

"Hi." Cristina replied, "That article on your website that gives advice on how to get a dog to eat...yeah it doesn't work."

"Oh, do you mean the olive oil, the canned food, and-"

"Yeah the hot water, listen...this is my husband's dog. I just want him to eat so that my husband stops worrying about the dog and starts worrying about me, okay? So you tell me how to do that."

The young girl's smile disappeared as she realized that she was being confronted by an unhappy customer.

"Oh, well...how long have you had him?

"Like 12 hours or something."

"Oh, well, he is probably just adjusting," she approached Duke who was sitting obediently at Cristina's side, "He's a sweetheart, what's his name?"

"Duke," Cristina replied, "Now can you please make him eat?"

The girl knelt down and scratched his ear, Duke growled in pleasure before he dropped to the ground and exposed his belly for her.

"Ooooh do you want a belly rub? Sweet boy!"

Cristina watched this jackassery unfold in front of her and rolled her eyes. Dropping Duke's leash, she walked around the store.

"I don't even think you have his food," she commented.

The young girl stopped petting Duke and walked over to Cristina. Duke looked up from his belly rub, found Cristina, and placed himself next to her.

"Well what are you feeding him?"

Cristina shrugged, "Ummm the bag is yellow...there's a dog on the front...I don't know."

"Well, let's try something..." the girl disappeared behind the counter and grabbed what looked to be mini dog food bags.

She opened one and knelt next to Duke. She offered him a kibble from the bag. He sniffed it, and looked at Cristina.

"Dumb dog..." Cristina exhaled, "You are going to starve."

"Well hold on, let's try a couple more," the worker said. She handed a bag to Cristina, "Here, you try."

Cristina stayed standing _I'm not kneeling down for you dog._ She ripped open the bag and dumped a few pieces onto her hand.

She offered them to Duke, and to Cristina's surprise, he ate them. She poured more, and he ate those.

"Hallelujah," Cristina said in a monotone voice, "How much for a big dog bag of that food?"

"That is one of our higher end foods, the 30 pound bag costs $75."

Cristina's mouth dropped open, "Um, that's like several steak dinners."

The girl looked apologetic, "Well, see that food has no grain in it. Dog's digestive systems aren't meant to digest grain...but the ingredients are more expensive so-"

"Whatever, it's fine just...give me a bag."

"Okay!"

This girl was far too cheerful. Cristina was losing respect for her by the minute. _Works at a store that sells dog stuff, treats dogs like people, lets me walk all over her..._

Cristina paid for the bag and the girl gestured to her arm, "Do you want me to help you carry this to your car?"

_Shit._

"Um, actually I walked so I will have to come back for it later. Can you hold it at the counter or something?"

The girl smiled, "Sure!"

"Thanks, come on doofus."

As the pair was leaving the girl called out to her, "Wait, you can take these!"

She brought a plastic bag full of the little sample baggies they had fed Duke earlier, "Wouldn't want this big guy to go hungry!"

_Crap, now I feel bad_.

"Um, thank you...and we will be back later for the bag."

The girl smiled as she held the door, "It was nice to meet you and Duke! See you later!"

"Wow," she addressed the dog, who looked up at her in question, "That girl may be nice, but she is way to happy."

She sighed, "And now...I'm talking to a dog. Fantastic."

* * *

Owen took a look at his phone, no messages from Cristina. He frowned. He was worried that Duke wasn't eating, and he was pretty sure that Cristina wasn't worried about it at all.

It was 5:30 and he had been very productive. He put the paperwork through to hire Cristina as a fellow. The board needed to approve it, but he didn't feel that would be a problem. He had visited Arizona and Mark, they were both on the mend. He bought Callie lunch in the cafeteria and let her vent a little, she needed it. He also ran three traumas and scrubbed in on two surgeries. All in all, it had been a good day.

He walked to his truck and drove the familiar streets to the fire house.

As he opened the front door and began to ascend the stairs, he heard a pattern of noises.

**Thud Thud Thud - Scrape Scrape Scrape - Tick Tick Tick**

He slowed his ascent as the noises repeated themselves. He decided to be a little sneaky so he walked slowly up to the last staircase and peered into the living area.

Cristina was on the couch, reading a medical journal in one hand, and using the other to throw a tennis ball for Duke. He grinned as he watched this a few more times. Now, granted, Cristina didn't seem particularly interested in playing with the dog, but she was tolerating it.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully as he made his presence known.

Cristina stood up and walked toward him, "How was your day? Did you-"

He stopped her by kissing her deeply, "Mmmmm...that was nice, and before you ask, I put your paperwork up for board approval. Should know something by the end of the week."

Cristina was still recovering from the dizzying effects of his kiss, "Okay."

Owen turned his attentions to Duke, "Hey pal! How was your day?" Redirecting his questioning he addressed Cristina, "Did he ever decide to eat?"

Cristina walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, "Well, yes and no."

Owen cocked his head in confusion.

"I took him to this place and this dog whispering lady made me buy this food that I couldn't carry home, so then she gave me these mini bags for today."

Owen looked at her in confusion, "You took him out? Like on a walk?"

"Yeah, the place is like two blocks away. Anyway the bag is still there and the place closes at 7 so you should probably pick it up soon."

Owen was shocked. Cristina went out of her way to buy different food for the dog. He had a brief thought that he should record this date in history.

Shaking off his shock he nodded in agreement, "Okay, but first I want to eat. I am starving and there is no food I'm afraid."

Cristina opened the pantry and turned to look at him with a smirk.

"You- you went shopping? You couldn't have...your arm is-"

"I discovered this thing called Peapod. Best. Idea. Ever."

Owen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Cristina allowed her face to become buried in his chest.

"Thank you." he mumbled as he kissed her hair.

"No worries," Cristina replied as nonchalantly as possible.

Cristina felt the familiar strain in her chest again. This time though...she didn't mind.

* * *

Review if you have time guys! I love reading them! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Cristina woke up before Owen the next morning, which was odd. She was a snoozer. But, as at happened she was on edge about not having a job currently, and she was pretty sure that was what was keeping her awake. However, in her state of half consciousness, the lack of a job is not what she was thinking about. Instead, she allowed her brain to replay the last twelve hours.

* * *

Last night, after they picked up Duke's food, Owen made dinner. It was something meaty and delicious, though she forgot the name. She was hanging around the kitchen watching him cook, so he had put her in charge of slicing the meat. It wasn't so bad, kinda like surgery. Though she had to resist the temptation to suture the pieces back together when she was done.

While the delicious meat concoction was cooking on the stove, Owen told Cristina he was going to take Duke out for his nightly stroll. As they were walking out she tossed him the tennis ball, "He likes this thing."

Cristina stayed in the kitchen, stirring the pot every five minutes, just like Owen had told her to. She set a timer in between stirs so that she wouldn't forget. Between stirrings, she was trying to find a solution for Duke's dog breath.

When Owen returned 15 minutes later he was sweating and breathing heavy, and a slow moving Duke was panting rapidly.

"Uhg," Cristina complained not looking up from the computer, "His breath is terrible, make him stop breathing so much."

Owen just looked at her and smiled. She looked particularly cute today. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing his sweatpants rolled up to her knees, and a tight tank top. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck gently, "How's my breath?"

Cristina turned her attention away from the computer, "You're breath isn't a problem."

He kissed her deeply placing both hands on her head to cradle it. His tongue explored her lips first, then grazed her teeth, then plunged itself into her mouth.

The timer for the food went off and Cristina jumped up.

"Ooh I have to stir the meaty concoction!"

Owen laughed, "Is that what we are calling it now?"

Cristina shrugged, "I guess." She used the spoon next to the pot to stir it in a clockwise direction. Paying close attention to the speed and level of the water so she wouldn't spill.

Owen came up behind her again and kissed her neck.

She kept stirring.

Her ear.

She smiled and kept stirring, albeit slower.

He turned her head with his hand and kissed her lips. He teased them slowly, giving her only a taste. He wanted her to want him. He wanted her to turn in his arms.

She did. Dropping the spoon and wrapping her arms around him. She let out a deep moan when he plunged his tongue into her the rest of the way.

Owen flipped the heat from the stove off and guided Cristina away from the stove.

"Hey!" she protested, "I'm hungry!" She dug her heels in.

Owen smiled and tugged her arm, "I'll be quick and dirty," he gave her an irresistible grin, "I promise."

She returned the grin but shook her head, "Uh uh, I'm hungry." She held onto the counter.

Owen looked away, then back at Cristina, "Well then, you leave me no choice."

Before Cristina knew what was happening her body was slung over Owen shoulder.

"Hey! Owen! Put me down!"

"Oh I will, don't worry."

"Wha- where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Owen said calmly as he walked toward the stairs.

"The garage? Seriously? Really romantic..."

Owen smiled but didn't respond, just kept walking down the stairs until he reached the bottom. He noticed that Cristina had stopped fighting.

Once in the garage he flipped one of the three light switches, and walked to the back where he kept his weight bench.

Gently, minding her shoulder he laid her down on the bench and began unbuttoning her pants.

"On my way back from our walk...I saw this weight equipment...and I started having this fantasy..."

He tossed the sweats she was wearing off to the side and peeled the tank top off slowly.

"...and the fact that you aren't wearing anything underneath your clothes...makes it so much hotter."

He trailed his lips from one breast to the other, circling the nipples but denying them an actual touch from his tongue.

Cristina gasped, "Please..."

He was kneeling next to the bench and he smirked at her, "Begging Cristina?"

His fingers parted her slit but remained still. She moved on them.

"Patience..."

"Screw patience. I want you." Her voice was tortured.

He was rock hard and straining against his gym shorts. He broke contact for a moment so that he could discard his clothing, but Cristina took the chance to take over.

She rolled off of the weight bench and pushed the backside of his knee with her heel, causing him to fall back onto the bench.

She knelt in front of him, "Mmmmmm...seems that the tables have turned."

Owen, still slightly discombobulated propped himself on his elbows just in time to see her take his sex into her mouth.

He moaned, and coaxed as he watched her move up and down on him.

"Cristina you have to stop or-"

She released him, then gently blew on his tip before swallowing him again. She repeated this every time she felt him getting close.

"Cristina, please..."

"Mmmm, now who's begging?" She smiled as she pulled away from him.

_Finally, _he thought to himself as she began straddled him and teased the tip of his shaft with her soaking wet folds. The lighting was terrible, but he could make out her smirk.

_So she thinks she is in charge, _he grinned,_ not for long._

Owen was tired of being teased. Grabbing her hips with his hands he forced her down hard. She gasped and cried out, "Oh my god, Owen!"

Then he held onto her ass and stood up. Keeping himself inside her, he walked the the nearest wall and pressed her gently against it.

In a tender moment, he looked at her and whispered, "Tell me if I am hurting you, okay?"

Cristina responded by kissing him, and he slammed himself into her. Hard. Over and over again. Urged on by Cristina's moans followed by several climaxes.

Every time her walls squeezed him he had to concentrate so he would not explode inside her. He felt himself getting close, he knew he was going to come. He pulled his face away from Cristina's neck, where it had been buried throughout, and looked her in the eyes.

"Come for me. I want you. Please...Owen, Please." his name sounded so sweet on her lips and he pushed harder into her as he came. Her name on his breath.

He leaned into her and his weight kept her pinned up against the wall long enough for both of them to catch their breath.

"Your arm okay babe?" He asked as he gently lowered her to the floor.

Cristina rolled her shoulder slowly and nodded, "You were careful."

He looked at her sideways and grinned, "Careful huh? You think so?"

Cristina smiled, "Yeah, maybe next time you could add some spontaneity...you know, make it less mundane..."

Her response earned her a smack on the behind.

"Oooh!"

* * *

Cristina smiled as the memories left her mind. She rolled out of bed, used the bathroom, and climbed back into bed with her phone. After a few frustrating rounds of Angry Birds she turned and looked at the clock. It should go off any minute, then Owen could beat this level for her.

Her phone buzzed, new mail. Her heart stopped, it was from The Board.

Dr. Yang.

Thank you for your interesting in the cardiovascular fellowship at SGMW. Unfortunately at this time we have decided to go in another direction. We wish you much luck in your future endeavors.

Respectfully,

SGMW Board of Directors

Just then, the alarm rang and Owen rolled over to see a gob-stopped Cristina staring at her phone. He smiled, "Need me to show those Angry Birds who's boss?"

It wasn't until her tears started flowing that he realized that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

There was no consoling Cristina. She didn't want sympathy...she wanted to be a surgeon. After an hour of phone calls to her other fellowship offers it was clear that there were none to be had. It was too late.

Owen delayed going in to work to sit with her while she made those calls. It ripped his heart out in more ways than one. First of all, just seeing her unhappy was hard for him. Second, her decision to stay with him is what caused her to lose these opportunities. Third, she was on the phone begging other hospitals to take her. Begging to leave him. Finally, he was devastated because as Chief of Surgery, this was news that he should have been delivering. That way at least he could have prepared for the storm.

After the phone calls had been made, Cristina laid in bed and stared at the wall. Owen cleaned up his breakfast, walked and fed Duke, and grabbed his keys. Before he left he walked over to the bed and knelt down next to her.

Stroking her hair slowly he said, "I'm sorry Cristina. I am going to find out what happened. This is wrong."

She didn't respond, she just let out a small whimper.

Suddenly, Duke jumped onto Owen's side of the bed and laid down.

"No, Duke off." Owen demanded, but Duke didn't budge. So, Owen stood up, walked around the bed and dragged him off by his collar.

Returning to Cristina's side of the bed he kissed her mouth, "Cristina please just listen to this...I know you love medicine more than anything, but remember me too okay? Remember last night, remember the night before. I can't... I won't lose you again."

Cristina's tear filled eyes met his and she mumbled something.

"What?"

"It's you Owen."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I hate it. I really do. But it's you. You are my one thing. So even- even if I did get one of those jobs I wouldn't leave."

Owen's heart literally fluttered in his chest. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. It was a reserved smile though, because he didn't want to show how happy he was, when Cristina was in this much pain.

"We'll get through this," he kissed her head as he stood up. He walked toward the stairs. When he turned to check on her one last time, he saw the dog jump into the bed. Again.

"Duke, OFF!" Owen demanded. The last thing Cristina needed was stress from the dog.

"It's fine," he heard Cristina's quiet voice, "just leave him. I don't care right now."

Owen looked at Duke. Duke looked at Owen.

_You win this time dog...but do not think this is a regular thing._ Owen thought.

With that, Owen left the firehouse. Determined to find out what the hell happened with the Board of Directors.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews..a lot. They motivate me to write quicker! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Owen didn't drive to the hospital. He drove directly to the board of directors presidents house. Larry Jennings was a rich and successful retired business man. He was cold blooded, but in the most approachable of ways. It always raised Owen's hackles because he knew this man would turn on you in an instant.

When he had gotten the job of Chief, Jennings had invited Cristina and Owen over for dinner with him and his wife. Cristina got stuck in surgery, so Owen attended alone. The conversation was pleasant enough, but the tension in the room was thick.

Very clearly, Larry Jennings and Owen were about as opposite as you could be. Different morals, different priorities, different lifestyles...

Owen sighed as he pulled up to the obnoxiously long driveway. _Hope you are awake Mr. Jennings. We have some things to discuss._

* * *

After twenty minutes of wallowing in pity, Cristina reached for the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I don't have a job."

"Oh, well me either. Don't feel bad."

Cristina sighed. Meredith did the same.

"How's McDreamy?"

"He's alright. Owen helped me get him into UCLA's program for rehab. It is excellent."

"You're leaving?"

"Well, not yet. It will be a month or two. Whenever Derek is strong enough to start rehab."

"Hmm..."

"What does that mean, what is 'hmmm'?"

"Nothing," Cristina exhaled, "This plane crash thing really messed everything up."

Meredith sighed, "Yeah...but I mean...you came back because you wanted to. Right?"

"True," Cristina agreed, "and now I have no job, but I do have a husband...and a dog." She said the last part with annoyance.

Meredith laughed, "How is the beast? Can Zola meet him?"

Cristina looked at Duke, who was resting his face on Owen's pillow, "Sure, I have nothing to do, no job to go to..."

"Well let's go to the park. Can you walk him? Has your shoulder healed enough?" Meredith asked.

"Ha. I don't think I even need to hold onto the leash. Poor sap never leaves my side."

"Thinks he has a chance with you huh?"

"Yeah," Cristina sighed, "poor, dumb fool."

Cristina and Meredith agreed to meet at the park a block away from the firehouse after Zola's afternoon nap.

Zola was terrified of the dog when she first saw him and threw herself into her mothers arms.

"Biiiiiiig!" she cried.

"Duke just...lay down or something," Cristina demanded.

Duke lay on the ground. Head on his paws.

"Come here Zola, you can pet him," Cristina coaxed.

After a few minutes, Zola finally reached her chubby hand out and stroked the dog's ears. He didn't even move.

Zola looked at her mom and smiled, "Daddy!"

"No, no Zola...doGGy. Doggy."

Cristina smiled broadly, "Oh that's awesome."

"Cristina don't encourage her!" Meredith chastised.

"I'll try...but I mean his hair does make him look like a-"

"Cristina shut up."

"Fine," she mock rolled her eyes, "you're no fun."

Zola went off to play on the toddler playground and Meredith and Cristina sat on a bench. Duke lay on top of Cristina's feet. Meredith stared in awe.

"Wow. So you have a dog."

"No, Owen has a dog. I just share living space with it."

Meredith smirked, "Ahh so it's like a step parent thing?"

Cristina nodded, "Exactly."

"Seems to like you a lot."

Cristina shrugged, "Meh."

"And he is a really good dog."

Cristina shrugged again.

* * *

Owen stretched his neck to the left and the right as he emerged from OR 1. He had just finished repairing some internal bleeding sustained from a horse back riding accident. It had been a long surgery, and he had yet to eat anything or tackle any of his paperwork today.

"HUNT!"

Owen turned to see the source of the noise walking very quickly through the hallway. He took a deep breath.

"Mr. Jennings, I was hoping you would stop in today."

The angry man came to a stop in front of him. "Really? You were hoping? Is that why you pounded on my door at 7:30 this morning? My wife said that you seemed agitated. Scared her half to death! I got home from playing tennis and I'm getting the third degree!"

"My apologies sir that was not my intent I-" he stopped as he noticed many eyes on the pair of them, "Why don't we step into the conference room?"

Jennings nodded and walked toward the room. Owen closed the door behind him and went about lowering the shades. Once they were lowered, Owen put his hands on the table and began to speak.

"Sir, it was not my intention to intrude on your family life. I did not wish to overstep my bounds as Chief. I know you must feel angry."

Jennings scoffed, "Damn right I'm angry!"

"That is completely understandable sir." Owen kept an even tone.

"Frankly I expect more from you Hunt. You are the most professional chief we have had in years. This is very out of character and inappropriate."

Owen nodded and kept his anger at bay with slow breaths, "You have my word that I will never again intrude on your family life-"

"Good, now lets-"

"As long as you stay away from mine."

Jennings looked down. Owen knew, at that moment that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Every other hire and fire I have suggested has been approved. Not only has it been approved, but you have allowed me to manage my people face to face."

Jennings shuffled his feet uncomfortably, Owen saw the move as a weakness and began to close the distance between him.

"My wife woke up to an e-mail this morning announcing that she had been turned down for a job I recommended her for...how is that for intruding on family life? How is that for a cheap shot."

"Hunt I-"

"We spoke on the phone yesterday, I told you I was sending the paperwork up and you said she would know by the end of the week. Less than twenty four hours later she gets an e-mail? What the hell is that?"

"You have to understand-"

"No, no you have to understand. We fought to keep Yang here. She is the best in her field. Hands down, THE best. You know that. So tell me why, Larry. Tell my why you did this."

"I will, but you have to stop interrupting me," he responded, "and for the love of God could I have some space to breathe? Please?"

Owen then realized how close he had gotten to Larry Jennings. So, he took a step back and sat down in a vacant chair. Jennings sat across from him.

"Dr. Yang's excellence is not in question. We know she is excellent."

"So what's the problem?"

"Frankly? It's you."

"I'm sorry?"

"And her, it's the two of you. Your relationship."

Owen stared at him, mouth agape.

"Hospitals are like small towns, word travels fast."

Owen sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "So my wife and I are not allowed to go through a rough patch?"

Jennings exhaled, "We are not a dating service Owen, or a marriage counseling center, or a boxing ring."

Owen could feel his temper beginning to flare, and he did his best to hold it at bay. Through gritted teeth, he spoke.

"Sir can you please give me an instance in which our marital issues have become an issue for this hospital?"

Jennings sighed, "Owen this is not a witch hunt. We - the board - just think that the Chief of Surgery should have respect from everyone, and in this situation...it just- well we can't expect complete professionalism."

"Sir I don't understand! We have never allowed our issues to be a problem in this hospital. Never! I-"

"Hunt, the schedule was reassigned to keep you two away from each other. You took a few sick days at the same time. She broke protocol and operated when she wasn't supposed to...come on. You can't expect me to invite more problems."

Owen sighed, the impact on the hospital had been minimal. He knew it. Apparently the board didn't care.

"Sir, I am going to be very honest with you right now," his eyes met Jennings and he looked at him intensely, "If you pass on Cristina Yang it will be the biggest mistake this hospital could make. She is a foundation on which we could build an award winning cardiovascular department."

Jennings shook his head, "Owen I'm not going to allow the possibility of unprofessionalism-"

"Wait, five minutes ago I was the most professional chief you ever had. Starting to talk out both sides of your mouth now?"

Jennings looked down.

"Larry I have been two things in my life, a doctor and a leader. I don't like business and politics. Frankly, I don't like you. So here's the deal. You say what you want to say, in as few words as possible, and without beating around the bush."

Jennings looked up and sighed.

"I'll wait." Owen insisted.

"Owen, the board will not approve the hiring of Dr. Yang within your department. That's the deal."

"Okay, well," Owen leaned forward across the table, "let me explain this to you. My wife and I have been through hell and came out the other side. We made it. Not that it is anyone else's business, but we did. We trudged through."

He paused to make sure he had Jennings' attention. He did.

"If Cristina cannot have the fellowship here because of my position, then I resign. I can still be the head of trauma, if you'll have me, but I have no problem giving up Chief so that you will hire her."

Owen sat back in his chair and arrogantly placed his hands behind his head.

"If that solution is not acceptable, then I will resign all together and we will move wherever we need to so that she can be a part of a great hospital."

Jennings said nothing, clearly annoyed by his chief's arrogance.

"Your move." Owen said as he got up and walked out of the room, "I have patients to check on. Let me know what your decision is by the end of the day."

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cristina wasn't home when Owen got there. Duke greeted him at the stairs. Owen took a few moments to scratch his head.

"Hey buddy, where's Cristina?"

He shed his jacket and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. He needed one after his day, but what he needed more was an answer from Larry Jennings. On his way out of the hospital at 6:30 Jennings had still been in the conference room. Owen could hear him talking on the phone. He knocked and entered without waiting and looked at Jennings with his eyebrows raised.

Jennings had told his caller to 'hang on' and said to Owen, "Before I leave here tonight I will have an answer. But right now, I just don't know."

Owen plopped himself on the couch. He was hungry but cooking seemed to be a lot of work right now. He kicked his shoes off and rested his heels on the table as took a long swig from his bottle. He heard the front door close. Duke trotted over and sat by the stairs, patiently awaiting his mistress.

Cristina trudged up the stairs with two plastic bags in her hand. Owen stood to meet her.

"Hey, she said quietly. So...how was your day."

Owen walked over to her and kissed her gently, "I love you, do you know that?"

Cristina sighed _Here it comes..._ "So I am officially jobless huh?"

Owen shrugged and pulled her over to the couch with him, "We'll see. Could be that we are both jobless."

Cristina squinted at him, "Okay I am assuming that there is more to this story, but I bought dinner, so let's eat. We can talk about the word games you are playing later." She was not in the mood to guess, and she knew her husband. He was an onion like Shrek. Sometimes you had to peel back the layers before you found out what was going on.

She set one bag full of chinese food cartons on the coffee table and reached into the other one to pull out a long brown stick looking object.

"Duke, come here." She beckoned.

"What is that?" Owen asked.

"It's for his breath. The dog whisperer lady told me it would clean his teeth."

Duke took the object and walked to the other side of the room. Within a couple seconds he was chewing on it enthusiastically.

"Okay but...what is it?"

Cristina handed him a carton and some chop sticks, "You don't want to know."

"Actually I think I do."

Cristina grabbed her carton leaned back and smiled at him, "It's called a bully stick. Let's just leave it at that."

He looked at her sideways.

"I promise," she said with a mouth food of noodles, "I am not poisoning your dog."

Owen sighed and sat back on the couch. _Well, at least I don't have to cook._

They ate in relative silence. Owen was surprised that Cristina hadn't peppered him with questions. _All in good time _his inner voice seemed to whisper to him.

He handed her the remote and she turned on Cops.

"This is the only good reality TV," she commented.

Owen nodded in agreement and checked his phone. Cristina saw this, but didn't say anything. She didn't say anything when he checked again 2 minutes later, or when he checked again 5 minutes after that.

"You finished?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Cristina handed him her half eaten carton and he went into the kitchen to clean everything up.

Cristina stood up and started pacing slowly. Owen chuckled, not at Cristina who was obviously worried, but at Duke who was following her at every turn.

"You want to take a walk or something?" he asked her, "I feel like getting out of the house."

After throwing on sweatshirts and hooking Duke up to his leash the trio was off.

Owen held Cristina's hand with his left hand and Duke's leash with his right. He laughed to himself.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking..."

"About..." Cristina prompted.

Owen paused for a moment before answering, "Well, today I may have quit my job."

Cristina's eyes widened in shock.

"But," Owen continued, "the thing is, I'm not even worried about it. It feels good."

"Umm, you quit but your happy? Owen, I am trying really hard to not ask you a million questions, but as my husband...you know how hard that is for me right? I mean...you know that I want to know what happened. Right?"

Owen paused to gather his thoughts, then spoke in an even tone; "It was about us."

"Us?"

Owen nodded again, "Jennings said that he was concerned our relationship was going to create an unprofessional work environment. It wasn't about your skill. It was about us."

Cristina's anger was exposed in her words, "Asshole."

"I know."

"We are the least unprofessional couple in that building!"

"I know."

"We don't even have sex in on call rooms anymore!"

Owen looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Well, not that often anyway."

He chuckled.

"So what did you do? Did you hit him? I want you to hit him."

"No, I made my point that this was a discussion he should have had with me first. Then I basically gave him an ultimatum."

"You gave the board of directors an ultimatum?" Cristina was impressed, "That's ballsy."

"Mmm well, the way I see it, you need a fellowship more than I need leadership experience. So, I told him would resign the chief position if they hired you."

Cristina's chest began to ache again as she stopped walking, "Owen..."

"It's okay," he assured her, "really. Like I said, I am happy with you. This is all I need." he kissed her hand.

Cristina looked away, "But you are a great chief."

Owen smiled as he caressed her face, "So?"

She looked at his eyes. He truly seemed happy. Ignoring the nagging ache in her chest she leaned toward him and kissed him.

He turned and put his hand on her back as they continued their walk.

"What if they wont hire me?" Cristina asked.

"Well," Owen said, "I guess we are going to have to start packing."

Cristina squeezed his arm, "I love you," she spoke quietly.

Owen's eyes stung a little when she said that. Very rarely did his wife say those words. When she did they were usually after a joke, during lovemaking, or when she was hurting and needed to hear it back.

In this moment, she had said it just to say it. He blinked quickly and sniffed, "Wow, it's chilly. Want to head home? Have some wine...or hot chocolate?"

Cristina smiled, "On the roof?"

"Of course."

So the couple returned home. They decided on a hot chocolate, and snuggled under a blanket, sharing kisses and ideas for new jobs. Hawaii was both of their favorites. Eventually, Cristina fell asleep on Owen's chest and his eyes shortly there after.

An undeterminable amount of time later, Owen awoke to his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Adjusting himself, without waking up Cristina, he managed to pull out his phone. He squinted at the offending light.

Incoming Call: Larry Jennings

"Hello." he said quietly.

"Yes. Yes. No. Okay. Fine. I understand. Good-bye." He ended the call and set the phone next to him on the ground.

Cristina stirred, "Mmmm was that Jennings?"

Owen kissed her forehead, "Yes."

She rolled in his arms and looked up at him, "So, are we moving to Hawaii?"

* * *

One...maybe two chapters left! :) Please review guys! I appreciate them! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Decided to wrap this story up in a round about way, hopefully you enjoy reading it. We know so little about Owen's family, and we never saw Cristina meet them, so I am going with the assumption that she never has. I know, it's a stretch, but it's more fun to write this way.

Please review. I love reading them, and a huge thank you goes out to the people who review every time! You guys are AWESOME! :)

* * *

"Well, we have a meeting with Jennings and the senior board members at noon tomorrow. Sure he will explain it then."

Cristina's brow furrowed, "Both of us?"

Owen nodded, "That's what he said."

Cristina looked off into the distance. Owen gave her a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

He didn't get a response.

"Cristina?"

She turned to him, seemingly broken out of her revery.

"I think..."

Owen sat up and turned to face her.

"I think it's going to be fine." Cristina stated firmly.

Owen nodded, but he was puzzled, "Yeah, yeah me too but-"

Owen felt his phone vibrate again.

Incoming Call: Richard Webber

He ignored it.

"Cristina are you alright right now?"

She smiled, "Yes."

His concerned look softened a little as he continued, "Good, because...you don't look like yourself. What are you thinking?"

His phone buzzed again.

Incoming Call: Richard Webber

"Dammit."

He hit the end button again. "Cristina," he continued, "I just want to know where your head is at right now."

He looked at her. She was starting off into space again, with a soft smile plastered to her face.

"Cristina? Please. You are scaring me," his eyes were wide and pleading with her.

"Can we go on vacation?" She asked.

Owen shook his head quickly and chuckled, "Uh - What?"

Cristina turned and rested on her elbow, " Vacation. We never got a honeymoon or whatever. Can we go on one?"

Owen looked down and smiled, even though he was partially terrified, "Um, let's just see about this meeting tomorrow. Hm?"

"Of coarse I am not sure what we would do about the Beast if we left for a long time. Maybe Meredith would watch him. She likes him."

At this point Owen was more than concerned. His wife was acting like she didn't care about her job. This wasn't her. He hadn't seen this since her bout with PTSD. _Surely it wouldn't be coming back now? What could have possible triggered it? The plane crash was a week ago, there have been no stressful events since then...things between us seem good._

While Owen's mind was reeling, Cristina's was busy processing a new feeling.

_Peace._

Owen kissed her head gently and stood up. Offering her his hand, "Come on. It's getting late."

She took his hand and nodded at the small table where he had placed his phone, "Phone's ringing."

She walked ahead of him to the stairs and descended into their apartment.

Owen looked at his phone:

Incoming Call: Shannon

His brow knitted in concern and he answered, "Hello?"

"_Owen-"_

"What's wrong?" Owen could hear the fear in his sister's voice clearly.

"_It's Mom she- somethings wrong with her. She was on the phone with me and then she started saying strange things and...then...then..."_

Owen descended the stairs immediately.

"It's okay just slow down," Owen tried to convince the both of them, "What do I need to do right now? Did you call the paramedics?"

He rushed into the living room and Cristina looked at him strangely. She watched him look from surface to surface frantically. She saw what he was looking for and held them out.

"_Yes! They took her to one of the hospitals in Seattle. I forget which one you work at..."_

"Seattle Grace?"

Owen took his keys from Cristina and looked at her gratefully. She grabbed his arm in confusion. He stopped moving and squeezed her arm in return.

"_Yes. I am driving up now, I have Thomas with me and he won't stop crying...Owen, I am so scared!"_

"Listen Shannon, where are you right now?"

"_Ummm... I uh, I don't know um-"_

"What exit did you last pass?"

"_There is one coming up right now for...148th street. Owen I am shaking-"_

"Okay Shannon, I need you to pull over okay. You are too upset to be driving right now. Just, pull over. Get off on that exit and find a place to wait."

"_Owen I-"_

"Shan I am going to take care of this. I am, I promise. But the last thing I need right now is to be worried about you. Okay. Just wait for me."

He ended the call and looked at Cristina, his face was red but his eyes were sharp. It was the ultimate example of his ability to split personal from professional.

"My mom - I think - I think she had a stroke. She's at the hospital. My sister is in her car on her way here but she can't be driving. She is too upset. "

Cristina was already on her way to her dresser. She threw on a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt. "Okay, let's go."

Owen nodded and squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Hospital first? Or Shannon?" Cristina asked as she took his keys from him.

"Are you sure you can drive with your arm like that?"

Cristina looked at him calmly, "Owen, hospital first or Shannon?"

"Hospital."

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Owen ran inside the ER. Meredith was waiting for him. Cristina parked the car and followed him in.

When she arrived she saw something she never thought she would see. Owen was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, and Meredith was sitting next to him. Rubbing his back.

She sat down next to Owen and took his hand.

"She uh- she had a massive stroke. Nelson is doing what he can but, it's bad. They aren't sure if she'll..."

He paused, blinked, and shook his head.

Cristina squeezed his hand, "I love you," she said quietly.

He looked at her, his eyes were red but his appreciation was clearly seen. He squeezed her hand and forced a smile.

Cristina directed her attention to Meredith, "I am going to go pick up his sister. Can you..."

Her friend nodded.

Cristina smiled tightly and looked at Owen, "Owen, I need your phone."

He handed it to her and continued to look straight at the floor.

Cristina got the number she needed out of it and moved as fast as she could out the door.

* * *

"Well...this should be fun..." Cristina mumbled to herself, "Never even met this person and I'm sure she already knows me as 'the cold hearted bitch that left her brother'."

Cristina exited on 148th and picked up her phone to dial the number she had taken from Owen, instead she saw a text from him.

_ the BP on North side of road. She's very upset. Thomas is with her. _

"Thomas...Thomas..." Cristina mumbled to herself, "Which one is Thomas..."

Owen had a fairly big family. She wasn't sure exactly how many nieces and nephews he had, or to which sibling they belonged. She thought Thomas may have been either the 8 month old or perhaps a toddler.

She saw the BP and turned in. It was 12:30 and only one car was parked in the lot. She parked next to the lone car, turned off the engine and hopped out. There was a twenty something woman in pink scrubs with a tear streaked face stepping out of the grey sedan.

_Ohhhh this is the sister that is a nurse..._ Cristina had never appreciated ugly pink scrubs more than she did right now.

"Are you Cristina?" She blubbered and she stumbled forward.

Cristina nodded, unsure what to say or do.

"I think I'm just going to-" she stumbled to the ground.

Cristina knelt down and helped her get up, "It's okay, it's okay."

Just then she noticed a tiny human standing next to her.

"Is my mom okay?" he asked.

Cristina continued helping Shannon to her feet. The woman was clearly exhausted.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a little thirsty and tired I think." Cristina opened the passenger side door of Owen's truck.

"Shannon, I know you are tired, but I'm going to need a little help here."

Cristina was able to help Shannon into the truck, but in order to do that she had to use her bad shoulder as leverage.

"Ahhh... Ouch!" She cried.

The tiny human ran up to her, kissed his hand, and smacked her knee, "That better?"

Cristina looked at him, "No, but whatever. Are you Thomas?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm Cristina."

He nodded again, " I know. You're my auntie."

"No I'm not your-"

_Wait, I am._

"Okay let's get your mom some water from the gas station, then we are going to go see your Uncle Owen."

The little boy squealed, "Uncle Owen? Yessss!"

Cristina smiled at the boy's reaction, "Come on, you're coming with me."

Shannon's eyes were closed, so Cristina shut the door to the truck and locked it before walking toward the gas station.

Being that it was midnight and they were in an area she didn't know very well AND she was suddenly responsibly for someone else's kid, she reached out for the little one's hand.

He pulled away immediately, "No! Only babies hold hands!"

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Look you have no idea of the magnitude of the situation that we are in. I don't need you to be obstinate right now."

The little boy stood there. Eyes wide.

Cristina sighed, _This is why I don't do children. Terrible vocabularies. _

"I promise not to get lost." Thomas mumbled.

_Lower your intellectual level..._

"Well good." she said in her normal voice. _Screw baby talk._ "Because I don't know where I am right now and I think I might get lost. So, can you make sure I don't?"

She held out her hand.

Thomas straightened himself up, "Don't worry Auntie 'Tina, it's just a gas station."

He grabbed her hand, and the two walked in.

They were only 30 minutes from the hospital. Before they left, Cristina checked the car for any luggage the two had. There was none. She transferred this weird contraption that the kid sat in from the car to Owen's truck. She made the mistake of calling it a car seat and was treated to another 5 minute explanation that Thomas wasn't a baby.

Owen's sister slept most of the way, but woke up with ten minutes to go. She was very disoriented.

"What- where-"

"Here, drink this." Cristina handed her the water bottle.

Shannon complied, "You're Cristina? Thank you for coming all the way out here, Owen said he was waiting for mom to get out of surgery. Have you heard from him?"

Cristina shook her head, "No, I haven't," the doctor in her kicked in, "Do you feel light headed?"

Shannon nodded, "Yeah, yeah but I think it's just from lack of sleep and food. I had just finished my shift. Thanks for this by the way." She raised the water as she took another sip, "You probably think I am crazy."

Cristina shook her head, "Don't know you well enough to think anything. We're almost there. Thomas is asleep, knocked out five minutes after we left the gas station."

Shannon threw her head back, "I woke him from a dead sleep, threw him in the car, and started driving. Poor guy was so confused."

Cristina nodded, "He seemed okay, he was just worried about you. How old?"

"Five. You uh- you and Owen sent him a birthday present a month ago. Remember?"

Cristina inhaled sharply, "Uh yeah, yeah I remember. Sorry. Big family, you know?"

"Yeah," Shannon agreed.

Cristina paused the crazy situation she was in right now to dwell on what she had just heard. Owen sent his nephew a gift from the both of them a month ago. They had been living separate then. Clearly he hadn't told his sister, she wondered if the rest of his family knew.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of his sister's voice.

"I had just gotten done with a double shift, relieved the nanny, and my phone rang. I couldn't believe my mom was calling me this late. She was so disoriented..."

The young woman began to cry.

"We're almost there. I am going to drop you off in the front okay? She pulled over briefly so that she could dial her phone. Her left arm had been well enough that she could use it for small tasks, but after hoisting Shannon into the truck it was throbbing.

"Hey Mer, can you meet us by the front entrance? Thanks."

Cristina pulled up to the front and walked around the truck. Meredith came out of the doors, followed by Owen.

Cristina stopped in front of him, "Anything yet?"

He shook his head. She squeezed his hand gently, "Your sister needs some food and water. She's pretty weak right now."

Owen attended to his sister, while Meredith and Cristina took Thomas out of what he called a "booster seat." The movement woke the little one up.

"Where's mom?"

"She is in the hospital with Uncle Owen buddy," Cristina responded, "Can you go with my friend Meredith for a little while?

He nodded. Cristina parked the car and walked into the hospital. Owen and his sister seemed to be deep in conversation. Thomas was leaning against Owen, eyes opening and closing as he was fighting sleep.

Cristina didn't want to interrupt their family moment, so she looked around for Meredith. Finding her in the cafeteria.

"Hey," Cristina approached her, "thanks for the help, but what are you even doing here?"

Meredith sipped her coffee, "Derek has surgery tomorrow and he's nervous. April stayed with Zola so I could spend the night with him. Richard came and told me that Owen's mom was here, I figured you would be right behind her."

Cristina yawned, "Well thanks."

Meredith nodded, "I am going to go back to Derek's room. You should go check on Owen."

"I will, I'm just...giving him family time."

"You are his family Cristina," Meredith said as she stood up, "you have to know that by now."

* * *

Cristina returned to the waiting room and sat next to Owen. He was barely awake. She leaned her head against him and he wrapped his arm around her gently.

They were woken an immeasurable amount of time later by Dr. Nelson.

"Dr. Hunt, Dr. Yang..."

They stirred. Owen was careful not to wake Thomas who had fallen asleep on his leg.

"Dr. Nelson. So..."

"It was a major stroke. We got to it fast, but we just aren't sure if it was fast enough."

Owen spoke quietly, "Wait and see then?"

Nelson nodded, "Yes but- I'm afraid that the chances of a full recovery are very slim. I think hope is always a good thing, but I just want you to be prepared."

Cristina listened to the conversation and moved her hand up and down Owen's arm lightly. As Owen and Nelson were going over various numbers and counts, Cristina saw Shannon's eyes open.

Cristina squeezed Owen's arm to alert him that his sister was awake. The three of them spent the next ten minutes discussing scenarios and timelines. Cristina just listened.

When he had answered all their questions, Dr. Nelson left and told them they would be able to visit in twenty minutes.

Owen looked at his sister, "We should probably call Graham and Julie."

Shannon nodded, pulled out her phone, and walked away so as not to wake Thomas.

Cristina knew that Jamie and Graham were Owen's other siblings, but she couldn't remember where they lived. She was busy racking her brain when Owen turned to her.

"Thank you for last night," he kissed her lips softly.

Cristina touched his face, "No worries."

"I uh- I have to do some thinking...about...about the heroic measures. Nelson wants-"

"I know," she soothed, "I know."

Cristina had been there for the entire conversation, so she knew one of the decisions Owen and his sister needed to make was about a DNR.

"What would you do?" He asked her.

"Me?"

"If you were in my place."

Cristian paused, "I don't know. I think before I made that decision I would get all the information I could. I would wait a while, make sure what I wanted to do was the right decision. But honestly...I don't know. I know if it were you I wouldn't want to let go."

Owen kissed her temple and rested his head against hers. His sister returned from her phone calls.

"Julie and Matt will be here tonight or tomorrow they have to find someone to stay with the kids. Graham is stuck in Hong Kong, there's like a monsoon or something. Airports are closed."

Owen nodded, "I uh, I want to go see Mom."

Shannon stood up, "Me too."

"Me three," a tiny voice piped up.

Shannon knelt down next to her son who was rubbing his tired eyes, "Sorry Thomas not right now. Cristina can stay with-"

"No." Owen interrupted.

Shannon and Cristina both looked at him in confusion.

Owen took a deep breath an looked at his wife, "Can you uh- come? With me? I need you."

Cristina could tell her husband was hurting. His breath was coming quickly and his words were short.

"Umm, Thomas do you want to meet one of my friends?" Cristina asked the eager young man.

* * *

"Cool...that looks like real blood!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I know dude, and check this out..."

Cristina and Owen walked away from the skills lab listening to the sounds of glee.

"Think leaving with him Karev was a good idea?" Owen asked.

Cristina grinned, "He'll be fine," more seriously she said, "Let's go see your mom."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Shannon was already in the room. Holding her moms hand and crying. Owen stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. But inhaled deeply and entered the room. Cristina, however, stayed in the doorway.

She didn't fell like it was her place to be in there with Owen's family. She didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. Plus, she just felt like an outsider.

Owen felt her absence behind him immediately and turned. He looked at her and looked at the ground. He knew his wife didn't deal with emotions, perhaps this was too much for her. He looked back up at her one more time.

The look in his eyes was one of pure need. Cristina hadn't seen this look on his face in years. Her heart broke for him. She reached out and pulled him to her with her good arm. He buried his face in her neck and finally let his tears fall.

"It's okay," she whispered over and over, "I'm here. It's okay."

After a few moments, Owen pulled away from Cristina and she pulled up a stool for him on the opposite side of the bed as his sister. He took his moms hand, and studied the medical evidence around the room.

Cristina's eyes followed his. They both knew that she was not doing well. He looked down and sniffed before looking back up.

"Come on ma, you are stronger than this." He whispered.

Cristina stood behind him and rubbed his back slowly as he folded his hands and dropped his head

She wasn't sure how long they stayed in the room like that, but when her eyes started to close involuntarily, she apologetically interrupted Owen. She wasn't sure if he was thinking, praying, or sleeping, but she knew that whatever he was doing was calming him, because his muscles were relaxing.

"Owen," she knelt in front of him, "I need to go take care of Duke. Plus I think Thomas could use some food.

Owen lifted his head, "Okay, I'll come with you."

"You can stay I-"

He shook his head, "It's okay. I'll come with you."

Cristina watched him stand up and stretch. Shannon was sleeping on the tiny love seat on the opposite wall. Owen grabbed a blanket from the shelf and covered her.

"Can you get Thomas?" he asked her, "I have to talk to Richard."

* * *

"You live in a firehouse? Cool!"

Owen smiled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm. But shook his head in awe, _How is he still awake?_

"Does it have a pole? Can I slide down it? Can we have grilled cheese? Can I watch cartoons?"

Owen looked apologetically at Cristina, who was wincing as she climbed out of the truck. He walked around to her side and met her at Thomas' door.

"Come one," he touched her shoulder, "he's not that bad."

Cristina recoiled under the pressure of Owen's hand on her shoulder.

"Ouch." She moaned pathetically.

Owen looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine, it just tweaked it. Come on...let's get him fed. Hopefully he'll fall asleep."

After 1 grilled cheese sandwich, 3 glasses of chocolate milk, 2 episodes of some random cartoon, and several promises that Owen would take him down the fire pole later, Thomas finally fell asleep on the couch with Duke lying on the floor underneath him.

Owen was loading the dishwasher as he looked up and saw Cristina cover Thomas with a blanket and stroke his hair softly. Then she went to her nightstand and pulled her Vicodin out of her drawer.

He looked at the clock, 10:30. Their meeting with Jennings was at noon. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about that. Hard to believe that merely twelve hours ago they were cuddled up under a blanket together on the roof. So much had happened since then.

"Hey," she greeted him, "think he'll sleep for a while?"

Owen nodded, "Yeah...but I think he is going to need a couple things when he wakes up. He's still in his pajamas and Shannon said she didn't pack anything."

Cristina got out a piece of paper and started to make a list.

"Shannon she- she's the spaz of the family," Owen began. "She graduated high school, dropped out of college after a semester because she met a guy. Said random guy got her pregnant and bolted. Once she had Thomas she knew she needed a real job, so she went to nursing school. Mom took care of Thomas and helped her pay her tuition. Never paid her back for that..."

Cristina listened intently.

"Graham will hopefully be here soon, he is the world traveler. I know I told you about him."

Cristina felt a pang of guilt. She never really paid attention. "Refresh my memory?"

"He uh- was married, got divorced, no kids. He is a salesman for Intel. Always in a different country. He is the one of us that is most like my dad. Always looking for adventure."

Owen exhaled, "Honestly I think Julie will probably take it the hardest though. Her and mom haven't gotten along lately. And actually - actually their fight was about me."

Cristina watched as he finished wiping the counters and angrily tossed the rag into the sink. She took his hand and led him over to the bed. She sat with her back propped up by pillows and pulled him toward her.

"What did they fight about?" she asked.

Owen sighed, "Mom uh- Mom knew about us. You and me, our problems. I told her what happened," his eye's met Cristina's, "the cheating and the uh- the abortion."

Cristina just nodded. She always figured he had to tell someone and he and his mom were close. She was glad in a way, that he wasn't completely alone through that time.

"Julie was upset that I didn't come see the kids the last time they were in town. That was when we - you and I- well, it was still raw. I didn't feel human enough to see my nieces, so I told them I couldn't make it."

He rolled over in bed and looked at the ceiling, "Julie got mad and told my mom that I was selfish. Mom stuck up for me. Told Julie that she was the one being selfish and that she needs to understand that other people have crosses to bear-"

He smiled, "That was... that was my moms way of saying that we all have challenges. Good catholic and all. Anyway, my Mom wouldn't explain my problems to Julie, she got mad and left, and since then they haven't spoken."

Cristina wasn't sure what to say. She just wanted to hold him. But she couldn't. So, for once, she decided to explain herself. "I want to hold you, but my arm hurts."

He rolled over so that his head was resting on her chest and his arm was squeezing around her body.

"We should get in the shower. We have to leave to meet Jennings in an hour." He mumbled.

Cristina looked at Owen, whose eyes were closed, then at Thomas and Duke, "I think he will reschedule with us. Don't you?"

Owen squeezed her, "No, we'll go. It's important."

Cristina took a moment to think as she stroked his hair, "Okay, we'll go. But let's just stay like this for a couple minutes."

Owen nuzzled into her, "Okay."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) I **3** reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I didn't get my paper written tonight, but I did get another chapter written. (I blame you Ella!) :)

Hope you are still enjoying my story...even though it took a weird turn.

Chapter 14

* * *

"Okay seriously, I'm not waiting any longer." Cristina stood up and walked toward the door.

Owen grabbed her hand to stop her, "Cristina, relax. They will be here soon. It's only a couple minutes past twelve.

She sat back down. Owen scanned her with his eyes. She had put her sling back on. Though she wouldn't tell him what she did to re-injure it, her shoulder was clearly hurting her. Her face was annoyed, or maybe nervous, he couldn't tell.

Just then Jennings opened the door, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He entered the room followed by three other random board members. Owen greeted each of them individually, Cristina just looked bored.

"So, let's skip the formalities and just jump right into this. I know you have other places to be right now."

Owen nodded and smiled tightly.

"How is you mother doing?"

"Uh, it's to soon to tell right now, but thank you for asking."

Jennings nodded, "Well, all the best to her and your family. I'm glad to see that you are taking the next few days off. Family is important in times like these." He shuffled some papers and placed his palms on the desk. "The board and I have a response to your..." Jennings trailed off, searching for a word.

Jennings turned toward Cristina, "We are prepared to offer you the fellowship-"

Cristina smiled.

"-under the following condition."

Owen looked over at Cristina and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dr. Yang will not at any point be supervised by Dr. Hunt."

Owen nodded in understanding.

"Which means, Dr. Hunt that you will remain Head of Trauma, but you are no longer Chief of Surgery."

Cristina looked down guiltily.

"Also," Jennings continued, " Dr. Yang must be cleared for surgery prior to her first day. We are going to need you to keep us posted on your condition."

"Yes sir." Cristina responded quietly.

Owen reached across the table and shook Jennings' hand, "Thank you."

After paper work was signed, Owen and Jennings spent some time in the conference room alone discussing protocol for a replacement. Cristina left to go find someone from Ortho to take a look at her shoulder.

Once she was finished, Cristina checked the conference room, but Owen wasn't there. She checked his mom's room next. She walked up to the door and stood there, silently. Owen was talking to his still unconscious mother.

"- you wouldn't believe it if I told you. I think we're actually going to be okay. I mean, I think more grand kids are out of the question. I know you would be disappointed and so am I, but I'm so happy to have her back that it just doesn't seem as important."

He paused and rubbed his hand with his face.

"Come on Mom. You need to wake up."

Cristina decided to make her presence known.

"Hey. How is she?"

Owen turned and pulled her to him, resting his head on her abdomen.

"Sats are up. Nelson thinks that if she starts triggering the vent on her own in the next 24 hours her chances of recovery increase. So...I'm just hoping."

Cristina stroked his head, "You sister staying with us?"

Owen shook his head, "No she is going to stay at my mom's house. Plenty of room there. Plus when everyone else gets here that's where they will stay."

"Okay. You need anything?"

Owen's grip on her tightened and he lifted his eyes to hers, "Just you."

* * *

"So how is Derek?"

Two days later, Meredith and Cristina were sitting in the cafeteria. Meredith was picking at her salad while Cristina was eating her fries five at a time.

"He's good, couple weeks and we will move down to UCLA so he can start his rehab. Would you slow down? You are going to choke!"

"sus oo weevn" Cristina said.

"Chew, swallow, then speak." Meredith commanded.

"I said 'It sucks that you are leaving.' What am I going to do without you?" Cristina asked.

"You have Owen."

Cristina took a sip from her drink, pausing before she responded, "All the more reason that I need you. His mom started triggering the vent last night, Nelson thinks she will regain at least minimal function. He is sitting up there right now with his sister and his nephew...and I have no idea what to say or do. I suck at this."

Meredith handed Cristina her cherry tomato, "That's two pieces of good news this week. You have your fellowship here, Owen's mom is getting better...life is looking up. You don't need me."

"I need you to tell me what to do, what to say, I am terribly uncomfortable around his family."

Meredith looked around before asking, "Do they know about your guys'...history?"

Cristina felt the pull in her chest, and shook her head, "Just his mom."

"So why do you feel uncomfortable?"

Cristina sighed and played with the food left on her plate, "Because I-. Because- hell. I have no idea. But being around his sister and her kid...it just kills me. I mean his sister is this absolute nutcase, total space cadet and she has this kid who is just- he's neat. He's like funny and somewhat smart and he likes cereal as much as I do."

Meredith didn't say anything. She just raised her eyebrows.

"What? What is that?" Cristina raised her voice, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Meredith smiled, "Nothing, I just- well, I think you have changed. I don't think you know it yet, but I think you changed."

"Whatever, I just- I just-," she looked down and lowered her voice, "I took things from him, from his life. Remember when...the whole thing with Burke? I gave up things for him, then I resented him? I'm afraid Owen will resent me. I mean, Mer you should see him with Thomas. He helped him go down the fire pole for an hour last night. You should have seen the patience and the...god dammit."

She stopped and rested her face in her hands, "What am I doing? What am I doing? I don't want kids...he is my- I love him Mer, I do. I love him. I want him to have everything he wants. That's the main reason I left I can't-

"Cristina! Stop! What are you even talking about right now?"

Suddenly, Cristina stood up from the table, "I gotta go."

"What? Cristina!"

But she was already half way out of the cafeteria.

She hit the up button on the elevator, got in and took a deep breath.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can, it's the right thing to do. _

"Hold the Elevator!"

Cristina rolled her eyes and stuck her hand between the doors. A good looking man who looked like a future depiction of Owen stepped in.

"Can you hit four for me please?"

Cristina just nodded.

When the elevator stopped at four, she let him exit first. Following closely behind him as she watched him walk into Owen's mom's room. Cristina waited in the hall.

"Uncle Graham!" Thomas jumped off the chair he was in.

The grey haired version of Owen knelt down to give the boy a hug. While he did, Owen walked towards him.

"Graham," he offered his hand to the man, "How are you?"

_Holy Coldness Batman. _Cristina thought.

"Owen, good to see you. Hi, Shan."

"Hey." Shannon offered weakly as she stood up to hug him.

"So, how's Mom?"

Cristina tuned out the conversation and instead focused on the actions of the people in the room.

Owen was standing with one hand on his hip, the other alternating between his hip and running through his hair.

_He's stressed. _Cristina thought to herself

Thomas gave up clinging to his Uncle Graham's legs and decided to stand next to Owen and tug on his jeans until someone paid attention to him. Owen picked him up and smiled at him.

Shannon stood next to Graham and kept a hand on his back.

From her observations it was clear that Owen had a problem with his brother, but Shannon clearly did not.

It was at that moment when Owen noticed Cristina outside the door. He smiled and waved her in.

"Graham this is my wife, Cristina. Cristina this is my older brother, Graham."

Cristina held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Graham hesitated before giving her a very half hearted handshake, "Likewise," he muttered.

Owen glared at him.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into now?_

Clearly the conversation she wanted to have with Owen would have to wait.

There was a knock on the doorframe. A woman in her early 40's stood there, waiting.

"Hi everyone."

Owen turned and looked at the woman, his eyes flashed with hurt. "Julie."

_The other sister_, Cristina thought to herself, _this is the one who was mad at Owen and his mom._

Julie seemed to be on the brink of tears, "How is she?"

Graham reached out to hug his sister, Shannon did the same. Owen just stood there in a trance.

"Owen?" Graham called to him, "How is she? Any change?"

Owen took a deep breath, "Well, she is extubated which is good. She is breathing on her own. Whether or not she will fully recover, that I can't say. It's a waiting game."

Julie looked at Owen, her eyes were the same color blue. It was eerie to Cristina. Julie made eye contact with her next, then back to Owen.

"Is this uh- your..." she gestured toward Cristina.

Owen shook his head, "Geez, sorry, Julie this is Cristina. Cristina this is Julie and her husband, Matt."

Everyone shook hands and smiled tensely.

"I'm hungry!" Thomas exclaimed.

The adults in the room all agreed, eager for an excuse to leave.

* * *

Owen recommended his favorite pizza parlor, and everyone met there. Conversation was tense and forced at first, but eventually a few stories were remembered and jokes were shared.

Owen seemed to escape the limelight. Shannon was the one they all picked on, but she seemed to take it in stride.

"So, Owen. How come we didn't get an invite to your wedding?"

The jovial mood was broken quickly.

"She's not talking about the invitation to your wedding with Beth. We all know that didn't happen." Graham slurred. Six empty beer bottles sat in front of him.

Cristina felt very awkward, "Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room."

"Me too! I'll go with you Auntie 'Tina."

"Uhhh umm, okay."

Cristina guided Thomas toward the bathroom.

_Escorting Thomas to the bathroom beats the hell out of whatever the f*ck that was about to turn into._

"Nice. Make her feel so uncomfortable that she walks away. Thanks Julie, Graham." Owen spoke in a tone laden with sarcasm. He took a swig of his beer and set it down hard.

Graham continued, "You have been married for almost two years and this is the first time any of us have met her. She never came to any of our family functions, hell you barely came to any. Ever since you two have been married it's like we don't even exist. At least with Beth we-"

"Enough!" Owen yelled.

The rest of the restaurant quieted and directed their attention to the table in the corner.

Owen looked down in embarrassment, "You have no idea what you are talking about." He gathered strength in his voice as he said "Cristina is the reason I am alive today."

Graham scoffed.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Owen challenged his brother, careful to keep his voice down.

Graham set his beer down and shook his head.

Owen looked toward the bathroom, seeing Cristina leaning against the wall waiting for Thomas his heard skipped a beat. _God I love her._

"I like Cristina," Shannon spoke up, "She isn't fake nice like Beth. She is a good person, but she doesn't need to pretend to be something she's not."

Owen gave a look of gratitude to his little sister.

"Besides," Shannon continued, "Look how good she is with Thomas."

Again, the table directed their gaze toward Cristina. Thomas emerged from the bathroom and to all of their surprise, offered his hand to Cristina who took it.

"He never let's anyone do that. See? She will be a great mom Owen. I like her."

Owen's smile fell a bit but he covered it up, "Thanks Shan."

"Auntie 'Tina, let's play claw!" Thomas dragged Cristina to the claw game in the corner.

Graham finished off his beer and pointed for the waiter to bring him another. "So, you found yourself another surgeon eh? Teacher's just don't do it for you? Not good enough?"

Owen glared at Graham, "You've had enough to drink."

Graham laughed obnoxiously, "You think so? No I think I need a few more. If I am going to be around you for the next week or so I think I am going to need more then beer."

Julie, who had been quiet for a while spoke up, "Owen what happened in March?"

His gaze shifted from his drunk brother to his sister, "What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't you come see us? I know I was pushy but I just missed you. I was frustrated."

Owen nodded, "I know. It was personal. It's been a rough year."

"Rougher than getting shot?" Julie countered.

Owen merely nodded as his eyes traveled to Cristina and Thomas. Cristina was boosting him up with her good arm so he could see the game. Thomas had just snagged a stuffed animal (with Cristina's help). He threw his arms up in victory and hugged Cristina.

"Cristina was in a plane crash last week." Owen blurted out.

"Oh my god. Owen I-" Julie spoke quietly.

"And that was hard, it was really hard. She lost a friend, she came close to losing two others, and her best friend's career is on hold because her husband may lose his hand. Not to mention the fact that there was a 12 hour period of time where I didn't know if she was dead or alive."

Owen looked at the shocked faces of his family, "And that is just the latest in a long line of challenges this year. So, yeah...rougher than getting shot."

His siblings looked down at the table as Owen stood up. "And you know what, I love her. That's all that should matter anyway. I don't have the patience for this right now."

"Owen don't leave. They'll stop." Shannon stated, shooting looks at her older siblings.

"No, it's been a long day. You guys still staying at moms?" He addressed his younger sister as he threw some money on the table.

She nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

He turned and walked over to Cristina and Thomas. Thomas was busy hugging the stuffed green creature he had won.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," Cristina said, "You okay? You're sweating."

"Yeah- I'm fine, Thomas we'll see you tomorrow buddy. Go sit by your mom."

With that, Owen grabbed her good arm and walked her out into the rainy Seattle night.

Cristina was taken back by his sudden intensity, but she walked with him until the discomfort grew to much, "Owen, your squeezing my arm."

Owen released her immediately and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He stared at her with pain in his eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I do."

_Where is this going?_ Cristina thought to herself. _He's back in his dark place._

"You hurt me too. You know you hurt me. I- I don't even know how to..." he trailed off.

Cristina took his arm, "Come on, let's go home. There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Once home, Owen stripped off his jacket, walked over the the fireplace and started a fire. He wasn't ready to talk yet. He needed to do something methodical in order to calm himself and put his thoughts in order.

Cristina, in the meantime, was changing out of her wet clothes. Once she was done she grabbed a large fluffy blanket from the linen closet and wrapped herself in it before sitting in front of the fireplace. Duke curled up next to her and she stroked his head.

Owen changed out of his wet clothes and he sat on the floor across from her. They looked at each other for a time before Owen spoke.

"I'm sorry I was upset before. My family is not exactly supportive. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It won't happen-"

"I want you to say what you were thinking." Cristina interrupted him. "You said I hurt you. Is it the abortion again because I don't think I can talk about that even one more time. I already said I was sorry. It was just..."

"It's not so much the abortion. It's just- well -" Owen sighed. "Do you think I am a good man?"

Cristina nodded and continued stroking Duke. He made her feel safe, even when her emotions were on display like this.

"A good husband?"

Cristina inhaled sharply. She almost said 'Except when you are sleeping with other women.' But she caught herself. That was in the past. They needed to move forward. So, instead, she nodded.

"A good friend?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Why don't you trust me then?"

Cristina stopped scratching Duke's head and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You don't trust me when I tell you things."

"Like..."

"Like you would be a great mother." The sentence was out of his mouth before he knew it. It was barely above a whisper, but he had said it.

Cristina looked away as she spoke, "Yeah I, um...I wanted to talk to you about that too."

"You did?" Owen was surprised.

Cristina just nodded, "When I saw you playing with Thomas last night. Going down the fire pole, finding as many different ways as you could to eat Oreo's, and watching dumb comic book movies together...I- I was sad. I saw what I'm taking away from you."

"I don't look at it like that," Owen reached out an took her hand.

Cristina's brow raised in question.

"I look at it as a wonderful thing that **WE** could have. Not something you are taking away from me."

Cristina rubbed her thumb over his palm, "I know but, I'm the only reason you don't have a son or daughter."

Owen smiled and shook his head, "No you're not. You're the only reason I **want** to have a son or daughter."

He paused and pulled her close to him. She offered him part of her blanket and he wrapped it around the both of them.

"Seeing my family tonight made me remember that you are the only person in this world who truly sees me. You don't judge me, you don't ask me questions you already know the answer to, you just...you love me for who I am not who I was. Even my family doesn't do that. Except for my mom and she may not even make it."

Cristina brought her hand up to his face, "Owen don't think like that. She is making good progress. Don't give up."

He pressed her hand against his face, "I know, I know it's just...I am afraid of losing one of my people."

Cristina understood. She knew what it was like to have a limited number of people understand you. Love you. Accept you.

"I actually met your brother on the elevator this morning," Cristina said.

Owen crumpled his brow, confused as to why Cristina was changing the subject. "Okay..."

"I was on my way up to talk to you about...about us, our future."

Owen released her so that they could make eye contact.

"I think..." Cristina began but stopped. She took Owen's hand and placed it over her heart.

"I think I want one."

Owen shook his head, _Is she saying what I think she is?_ He had to be sure, so he asked her, "What?"

She looked down, then up. Into his piercing blue eyes. "A family. A bigger life."

He blinked a few times and stared at her, open mouthed.

"I know that I- I hurt you. I was scared before and I did a terrible thing. I know I can't take that back. But, I want you to give me another chance."

He looked up at the ceiling and grimaced.

"Owen?" she spoke gently, "Owen please say something."

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated! I love it when I get an e-mail alert that says I have one! :)


	15. Chapter 15

See what you guys think. I know the whole Owen/Cristina baby argument has valid points on both sides. Personally I think it would be an interesting and dramatic storyline, but I totally understand those who disagree. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you could! :)

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

"Why?" he snapped.

Cristina was surprised and slightly taken back.

"Because I...I want to know what you are thinking."

"No," Owen evened his tone to the best of his ability, "Why now? What changed between then and now?"

Cristina felt herself begin to clam up. She reached out for Duke and petted him. It calmed her slightly.

"I don't know," she began, "Everything. I mean...spending time with Zola, the plane crash, Thomas..." Cristina trailed off.

Owen stood up and walked to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat back down on the floor. Further away from Cristina than he was before.

"Are you saying this because you think it's what I want?"

"I uh- I don't... I don't know. Maybe partly but not entirely." She switched her gaze from the floor, to the dog, then back to the floor.

Owen shook his head and sipped his whisky.

"I just, I don't want to take pieces of you away. I- I want you to have the life you want," Cristina explained.

Owen nodded, but didn't speak for a long time. Cristina was emotionally exhausted, so she laid down on the floor and stared at the flames in the fireplace. She watched their dance as she tried to control her emotions. She was incredibly confused, she thought that Owen would be overjoyed. She would have bet money that they would be in bed immediately. Instead he was sitting on the floor, sipping whisky, and barely looking at her.

She took deep breaths and tried not to let her mind go crazy. _It is always hard to know what he is going to say by looking at him. I know that. I'll just give him a minute. He'll talk when he is ready._

By the time Owen spoke, Cristina could feel her eyes closing.

"What would you name him?"

Cristina sat up when she heard his voice. He was looking at her, or rather looking _into_ to her.

"Him?" She asked.

Owen nodded, "If we ever had a son, what would you name him?"

Cristina was still confused. Owen's voice was clinical and calculated, very unemotional. She felt naked and exposed.

"I uh- I don't know. I guess we would have to talk about that when the time comes."

Owen shook his head vigorously and demanded, "No, tell me now. What would his name be?"

"Owen..." Cristina's voice cracked, "why are you doing this?"

Owen looked down, and back up. Then he drained the rest of his whisky and walked into the kitchen to place it in the sink. He returned to his spot near the fireplace, but he didn't sit down, he paced. His eyes were dark and his hands were constantly flexing and extending when they weren't being run through his hair.

"Owen-"

"A girl then, what would you name a girl?"

Cristina stood up and placed herself in front of him, giving up on controlling her emotions, tears fell down her face rapidly. "Owen why are you doing this? I'm sorry okay, I know...I did a terrible thing, and I'm sorry. But, I am sitting here telling you I want what you want, I want what you have been trying to convince me to want, and you are basically yelling at me!"

Owen looked down at his tearful wife and his eyes softened. The look on her face was akin to the one he saw right before he dropped the cheating bombshell on her. She looked desperate, confused, and sad. It tore him apart.

He took her hand and led her to the floor by the fireplace. He sat down in front of her, and looked up at the ceiling for a minute before speaking.

"When I was in Iraq, the first thing I did with any patient was ask their name. Didn't matter if it was a soldier, an insurgent, an innocent bystander, the first question I always asked was 'What is your name?'. Because if I knew their name, they were not just a patient, they were a person. Someone with a family, hopes, dreams...and I would always fight harder then, if I reminded myself that they were real. It didn't matter what side they were on, if I knew their name death always felt more personal."

Cristina refused to make eye contact, but she was remembering the first week Owen had been at Seattle Grace. He had asked her a patients name because he thought she didn't care. She had surprised him that day, and she had talked about her father's death for the first time in her adult life. And even to this day she still remembered that the patients name was Tom. His wife was Cindy, his son was Jacob. She didn't forget then, and she didn't forget the cold night in September, when she made the decision to place her career above all else.

Owen squeezed her hand to encourage her to look at him, "Cristina I can't go through another loss like that. I know it wasn't the same for you, but for me...that day I lost a child. And I am not telling you that to guilt trip you or to make you feel bad, I just...I can't do that again. Okay? Please just, before you say something like you just did, something huge like that, please make sure that you are sure."

Cristina's breaths were stuttered now as she slowly pulled her hand away from Owen's. She wiped her eyes as she put what she wanted to say in order in her head.

"I'm not cold. I - I can't forget that day. Even now it hurts to think about, but I can't take it back. And maybe, maybe, I don't know, maybe I don't deserve another chance. But you said you wanted children because of me! You said that! Five minutes ago...and now you are trying to talk me out of it? I don't know what I am supposed to say right now!"

"I know," Owen said softly, "I know but I just, I'm confused too. I just...I keep thinking about what it would be like if you hadn't- but you did. I know that, it's just, I am glad you are open to a family, but I am scared that you will change your mind. That's all. I'm just trying to protect myself."

Cristina's mind was reeling. She knew that Owen had been hurt by the abortion, but she had never allowed herself to truly analyze it from his perspective. He was more gentle than she was, but they both hid their emotions the same. His, however, ran deeper than hers. That was clear, she knew that now.

Owen looked at his wife. She was sniffling and staring at the floor, occasionally stroking Duke's ears. He felt regretful for ruining what could have been one of the greatest nights of his life. But, whether it was the presence of his family, the buried pain from the abortion, or just his gut instinct to protect himself, he just felt unable to relax. Unable to give the easy answer.

Owen reached his hand out and touched Cristina's face softly. He wanted to let her know that he wasn't angry, just hurt and confused. But the touch didn't elicit a reaction as she remained on the floor, frozen. Owen figured that she was angry and racked his brain trying to think of what to say next, but before he could speak he felt her lips on his cheek.

He turned his face toward her as she pulled away slightly. She swallowed hard as she began to speak, the words started soft, but gained strength with ever syllable.

"What was your dad's name? If we have a son I would like to name him after your dad, and my dad too, but his name is more of a middle name."

Owen's mouth pulled into a tight smile "Samuel, his name was Samuel."

"Samuel Baye Hunt. I like that."

Owen pulled his wife to him and buried his face in her hair.

Cristina exhaled, any fear she had before was forgotten. She held onto him tightly with her right hand, and as best she could with her left. Her breath came more easily as she allowed herself to breathe deeply and her head collapsed on his shoulder. Then, she started to ramble.

"I still think It will be hard, that stuff doesn't come easy to me. And if it's a girl I have no idea what to name her. I don't think I would breast feed because I still want to work and I want you to be home with me at first because I really suck at changing diapers. Once I tried to change Zola and I put it on backwards and-"

Owen's shoulders shook in laughter as he cradled her head in his hands. He smiled at her, then kissed her eyes, the tip of her nose, and her mouth.

"One step at a time Dr. Yang. We'll get there, eventually."

She smiled and playfully hit his chest. He smiled and kissed her quickly once, then again. As he pulled away, his smile faded and his eyes darkened.

Cristina saw the change and inhaled sharply as he crushed his lips to hers with a passion that could only come from raw emotion. She could hear his heart beat in his chest, smell his cologne on his shirt, and taste the whisky on his lips. Her chest began the familiar ache.

"Owen." She breathed into his mouth.

He heard her voice, pleading. He roughened his kiss as he deepened it even more. He pushed her down, onto the blanket and used his weight to pin her to the ground as his hands explored her skin.

He made her tremble, he made her beg. She hated begging, but when she felt his hands begin to tease her through her shorts, she moaned.

"Please, Owen..."

His fingers slipped under her shorts, but only passed over her sex softly. Her breathing rate increased as she arched her hips toward him. He pulled his hand away, and returned it again. Teasing her. Cristina arched her hips toward him and felt his hardened length.

She pressed against him with her hips, then she attempted to reach down to stroke him, but he pulled back. His eyes, full of desire, gazed at her breasts. Balling up her shirt in both of his hands, he ripped apart with a jerk and exposed her completely.

She cried out in shock and need. His eyes met hers briefly, before he began a torturous assault on her breasts. Teasing his tongue around each nipple, and blowing gently, refusing to touch the tips. His hand found her center again and dipped into the wetness.

Her body quivered, rising toward release several times, only to have it denied. Even as she said his name again, he just smiled.

Slowly, he lowered his kisses to the line of her hip, dipping below the elastic band of her shorts. She tried to arch her hips into him, but his hands held her firmly to the ground. She pushed his head lower and whimpered his name for the fourth time.

She was rewarded as the fabric of her underwear was removed replaced with the roughness of his face and the callousness of his hands. He moved on her expertly until she came apart.

He pulled up toward her face, and she grabbed his hair with her hand, pulling his lips to hers roughly. She could taste herself on him as his mouth fused to hers. She pulled his shirt up as much as she could and he pulled away to remove it completely.

His pants were blindly undone and pushed away by both of them, and he paused at her entry. His nose was touching hers, he could taste her breath, feel her heartbeat, and see the need in her eyes.

He pushed into her slowly. Inching his way home. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and her mouth opened slowly. She let out a moan, a cry, and he swallowed it with his kiss.

He pushed himself against her the way he knew she liked. He pulled himself back to watch her come, and let the tightening of her walls pull him closer. He pushed deeper into her and kissed her neck.

Cristina recovered from her climax and felt his breath on her neck. With all of her strength, she tightened herself around him. He groaned and she felt a sharp pain on her neck as he bit into her skin.

He moved into her only once more, then buried himself as deeply as he could inside of her and called her name.

Cristina felt his fluid pulse into her body, and she arched toward him to push him deeper. He quivered as he emptied himself completely, then kissed her softly.

After collapsing onto her to catch his breath, Owen propped his head up on his hand so that he could gaze at his wife. His free hand stroked the side of her face and occasionally tangled itself in her locks.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"I'm happy." he responded with a smile.

"Good," she said, "So am-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

Owen sighed in exasperation, then he kissed his wife softly and put a finger on her lips, "Hold that thought?"

Cristina laughed as she watched her naked husband walk to the counter and look at his pager. _He's so damn sexy._

Her face fell, though, when she saw the concern in his face.

"Owen? What is it?" she stood up, wrapping the blanket around her.

He was already dialing his phone by the time she reached him, so she just wrapped her arms around his waist and waited.

"Dr. Hunt for Dr. Nelson...Thank you."

There was a pause as the nurse paged the doctor and Owen wrapped his free hand around Cristina.

"Dr. Nelson, I was just paged."

Cristina only heard one side of the conversation, several " 'yes' ', 'no's', and finally one, 'I will be there as soon as possible'."

Owen hung up the phone, looked at Cristina, and smiled, "Mom's awake."

* * *

So hopefully you enjoyed! :) Reviews are awesome and I read each and everyone. Even got my next story idea from one of them. (Continuing the AU episode)


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, so it's been a while! Sorry for that. Good news is that I had a VERY successful semester. So, now I can get back to writing more often! Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 16

Owen's mom was indeed awake, and when Cristina and Owen arrived at her room they were both greeted with a warm smile. Cristina stayed in the doorway as she watched Owen talk his mom and hold her hand. Then, Nelson arrived. It seemed that Owen's mom had limited control over the left side of her body, but Dr. Nelson said it could possibly improve over time. She was incredibly lucky.

As Cristina watched Owen hug Shadow Shepard she noticed another pair of blue eyes seeking hers. She walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Cristina, it's so good to see you."

Cristina smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, not to bad for an old lady. I hear I caused quite a fuss, allegedly all of my children are here in Seattle."

"It's true, just had dinner with them actually."

"Good. I'm glad everyone spent some time together," Owen's mom lowered her voice before continuing, "and I am very glad to see you. Surprised, but glad."

Cristina looked down at her feet, _That's right…Owen told her everything._

"When Owen told me you had been in a plane crash I had thought that may be a good reminder to both of you of what is truly important. I'm glad that I was right."

Cristina looked up and the older woman and tried to smile.

"You are the sun and the moon to my son Cristina. Always remember that."

Cristina felt extremely awkward. For someone to come out of a massive stroke and be this lucid was a rarity, go figure it would happen to her- The only person who knows the intimate details of their marital issues. She stood to move out of the way and relinquish her seat to her husband, but before she could invite him to sit the rest of his family came into the room.

There were hugs, tears, laughing, smiling, and general happiness pouring out of the room and into the hallway. Which was were Cristina found herself, once again, on the outside looking in. Owen saw her out there and went to join her.

"Hey, why are you all the way out here?" he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just staying out of the way. I think it would be best if-"

"If you were next to me, right? I completely agree." Owen took her hand and pulled her toward the room, but she remained stationary.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes, the lighthearted smile that had occupied his lips a moment earlier was gone, "Did someone say something to you?"

Cristina shook her head, "No, no but I- after everything at dinner … this is not the time or the place. I don't want to cause anymore family drama."

Anger coursed through Owen's veins as he followed her gaze to his brother, who was only slightly more sober than he had previously been. Memories of the dinner they shared flashed through Owen's mind as he started to walk toward the room again; eyes trained on Graham.

Cristina stopped him, "Don't Owen. Just go talk to you mom. She just told me how happy she was that you were all here. Don't make this hard on her."

So he didn't, and Cristina stayed in or near the doorway for the next hour, until the ICU nurses kicked them out for the night.

* * *

Cristina and Owen returned home and Duke greeted them at the door, desperate to relieve himself.

"I'll take him," Cristina offered.

Owen wasn't going to argue. He made that mistake a night or two before; expressing his dislike of Cristina walking Duke alone at such a late hour. His wife did not appreciate the concern. In face, he was pretty sure he almost started a fairly big fight. He was just glad that his very independent wife was walking his very big and strong Great Dane mix.

Thinking back, with everything else going on in his life, poor Duke had taken a back seat. He had really turned into Cristina's responsibility. She took him to the vet a couple days ago to get his heartworm test. She figured out the cure for dog breath, and she took him for a walk at least once a day. Owen smiled as he watched the pair prepare for their walk. Cristina was talking to Duke, he wondered if she realized that she did that.

When they left, he went about cleaning the apartment, but as he was folding the blanket they had made love on only a few hours before, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

_It's too soon for Cristina and Duke to be back._

He peered down the staircase and saw the top of Graham's head. He sighed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Graham didn't say anything, just walked into their living area and looked around, "Nice place you have here."

"Did you hear me? Or are you still drunk?" Owen walked around the coffee table and stood in front of his brother, invading his personal space.

Graham took a few steps back, "Where's your wife?"

"Not your concern."

Graham's drunkenness was apparent, as he laughed loudly and spun in a circle, "Well she's not here!"

Owen gritted his teeth and shoved his brother away with one arm, "You better watch what you say. I'm not smaller than you anymore."

Graham almost lost his balance, but recovered, and continued laughing, "You know… Julie said she thought you and your _wife_ may be having problems. I think she's right. She isn't here is she? Did you chase her away too? You're good at that little brother. Tell me, did you use an e-mail for this one, or did you - "

A well-placed right hook interrupted Graham mid sentence and he collapsed on the floor.

Owen stood over him and stared angrily. He had only used about 50% of his strength, but he would have no problem breaking his hand on his brother's jaw if he needed to.

Graham was curled up on the floor. A small amount of blood trickled from his nose. He smacked the floor in anger and began to stand up.

"You might want to stay down there for a while Graham, get your head right. Next time you talk about my wife I will knock your ass into tomorrow." Owen's voice was a low growl and his shoulders were pulled back.

Graham stood up slowly and turned away from his brother. He stumbled into the kitchen where he saw Owen's bottle of whiskey, but Owen saw where he was headed, and grabbed the bottle before Graham could get his hands on it.

Graham glared at his brother, and sat down on the stool in front of him.

"Fuck Owen…what the hell is wrong with you?"

Owen didn't say anything as he put the whiskey bottle away, grabbed two bottles of water, and sat down next to his brother.

"Beth was…she was like…she was perfect. You crushed her man… do you know that? You crushed her."

Owen took a few deep breaths and spoke in as controlled a voice as was possible, "That was a long time ago, Graham."

Graham shook his head, "Look, the only reason you met her was because of me. So…humor me. Tell me what the fuck happened."

Owen blinked as he spun the bottle of water on the counter.

"She was important to me, Owen. You hurt her. Tell me why."

Owen closed his eyes in thought. Beth had been a temp at Graham's company before she found her first teaching job. Owen met her at Graham's company picnic when he had been brought in as a ringer for the sales softball team. Beth had been the 1st baseman for the support team that they were playing against. In the final inning of play Owen plowed her down trying to make it to 1st. His savior instincts kicked in as he tended to her, and their romance was born.

He had always suspected that Graham had feelings for Beth. He never said anything affirming it, but when they were at family gatherings; Graham's eyes were never on his wife at the time, Linda, they were always on Beth.

Owen remembered asking Beth about Graham once, and having a very uneasy feeling as to her response. But at that point, he was leaving for Iraq again and they had bigger problems.

Owen's thoughts dissipated and his attention returned to his brother sitting at the counter, "You remember when Dan died?"

His brother nodded as he wiped the blood from his nose with his cuff.

"Beth she-," Owen stood to get an icepack from the freezer and handed it to Graham.

"She never really understood how hard that was. She was just… she was too sheltered to understand maybe? I don't know- anyway…she couldn't understand what I needed. Hell, I barely could… but after that I knew that- I knew she wasn't the love of my life. And after watching my best friend die I couldn't live the rest of my life as a lie."

Graham shook his head, "Man, she would have done anything for you, gone anywhere for you…she would have-"

"Been convenient." Owen finished for him, "I didn't want convenience. I wanted…"

Owen trailed off as footsteps were heard. Duke appeared first, followed by Cristina. Duke made a beeline for the kitchen and put himself between Owen and Graham.

"Hey Cristina, Graham uh- Graham stopped by."

Cristina looked at the scene in front of her. The two brothers were obviously in the middle of a conversation she wanted no part of. Plus, Graham had a bloody ice pack on his nose. She was so not getting in the middle of this.

"I'm going to head on up to the roof. Get some reading done."

Owen was about to argue, but she looked at him with a stern face and shook her head.

"Uh okay, we should be done here in a few minutes."

Cristina glanced at her watch, _Good, because 2 AM is not my favorite time to hang out on the roof._

As she disappeared up the stairs, Owen continued, " The reason I broke up with her in an e-mail is because when I tried to explain things to her on the phone she changed the subject or flat out hung up. I know that doesn't make it better but…"

Owen trailed off and took a long swig of water; "I just didn't want to marry her, when I knew it was a mistake."

Graham nodded at the stairs to the roof, "And this one make you happy?"

Owen smiled, "Yeah, she does."

Graham shook his head, "I don't see it. I don't see how you two are right for each other. And by the way, Mom has no idea how to work her e-mail. I had to reset her password for her a couple times. So I know you cheated on her. I also know that she did something terrible to you. Couldn't figure out what from the e-mails, but I know she did something."

Owen slammed his fist on the counter, "You spied on me by reading our mother's e-mail. You are a slimy son of a bitch you know that?"

Graham, who was not looking for another fist to the face, held up his hands in innocence. "Owen we were all worried about you, I was just trying to-"

"To be my big brother right? Meddle in my life?"

"Hey man, I didn't say anything, I left you alone…I was hoping you might come to me. Before you left for your last tour we talked at least twice a week, talked about everything…we were close. Then you come back, don't even tell us….you marry this girl and I haven't seen you since. You think it was easy for me to stand by and watch you wreck yourself…avoid your family."

Owen exhaled, "Look, I – just listen to the rest."

"There's more?"

Owen scoffed, "You don't even know the half of it."

Cristina, having heard voices being raised, padded quietly down the stairs and sat at the top stair. She was hidden by darkness, but she could see the pair at the counter, and she could hear them clearly.

Owen was running his hand through his hair, "Remember that last R&R I had? I got in a car accident."

Graham nodded, "That was right after you broke up with Beth."

Owen continued, "I met Cristina then, at the hospital. She fixed my leg, then less than an hour later got impaled by an icicle."

Graham shook his head in disbelief, "What?"

Owen smiled, "No lie, she did. I treated her. Her injuries weren't too bad, but Graham she- we-,"

Owen paused and smiled, "There was a connection. The one I had been looking for. I found it. The pain of missing Dan, the stress of the battlefield…It was like it was gone. Instantly. I didn't really feel home until that moment."

Cristina smiled as she listened to her husband tell his brother the rest of the story. The longing looks, the meaningful conversations. Finally, when he got the kiss she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Graham you know me, I am not the type to do anything like this…but I just, I had to kiss her. You know? I literally couldn't stop myself."

Graham smiled, "She didn't slap you?"

"Ha!" Owen laughed, "Probably should have."

A truce seemed to descend onto the brothers as Owen told Graham everything. The "first date", the choking, the relapse of PTSD that was complicated by Teddy, the shooting, Cristina's PTSD, and their wedding.

Owen stopped there.

"Wow." Graham began, "You guys have been through a lot. I had no idea."

Owen nodded, "Yeah, and you know about the cheating… we are just now rebuilding from that."

"I never would have pegged you as the cheating type. Hell, remember when you cheated on your math test, got an A, then ran home and cried when mom put it on the refrigerator? You were always the perfect boy scout."

Owen looked away, "Well, it's complicated. But THAT, is really not your business. So I am going to leave it at that."

Owen looked toward the stairs; it had been at least an hour since Cristina had gone up to the roof. He felt terrible that she wasn't comfortable in her own home, but he didn't really blame her. He stood up and moved to the sink to refill his bottle of water, completely unprepared for the statement that was about to be made.

"She had an abortion didn't she?" Graham muttered.

Cristina, who was still listening intently, felt a shiver travel down her spine.


	17. Chapter 17

Owen snapped his head around and looked as his brother with daggers in his eyes, a look of confusion accompanied them.

"I know you pretty well, Owen. I figured it had to be something huge to make you stray. One of the e-mails mentioned "what could have been" and talked about a family, so I just…"

Graham trailed off, seeing the obvious affirmation in his brother's eyes. He scoffed and shook his head, "Unbelievable, she-"

"You better choose your next words very carefully Graham." Owen advised.

"I'm sorry Owen but…it's a sin. It's – she killed…you know what, this is none of my business, but how could she- ."

Owen rounded the counter quickly, "Careful Graham..." he tightened his fist, but relaxed slightly when his eyes caught movement across the apartment as Cristina descended the stairs.

She moved silently to the kitchen and stood next to her husband. Owen was sure she had heard what Graham had said. Both of the men stared at her silently, waiting for her to speak.

She addressed Graham, "Well, go ahead. Say what you want."

Graham shifted in his seat but said nothing.

Cristina continued, "Don't worry, I am actually here to keep my husband from killing you. Because I've only known you for a couple hours but I can already tell that you are not worth his livelihood, his surgeon hands, or his future. So, go ahead…say what you want."

Graham looked down at the counter. Owen wrapped an arm around his wife and squeezed.

"Come on. Say it. Call me a murderer." Cristina continued, "Act like you know how I felt, tell me that it was the wrong decision."

Owen looked at his wife. There were tears in her eyes, but they were no match for the fire blazing in them.

"Because you know better, right? Graham? You know better than I do. It's wrong. Cut and dry. Is that what you are going to say?"

Graham looked at her, finally, and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It was none of my business. I shouldn't have-"

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But you did. You know now." Owen hissed, "And now that you know that, you know this: I love her. I loved her before she made that choice, I loved her during, and I love her now."

Graham stood up and walked toward the stairs before he spoke his mind, "This isn't how we were raised Owen. We were raised with morals and values…respect for life."

Owen moved quickly toward his brother and Duke moved with him, but Cristina's voice stopped them both, "Owen, please!"

Owen stopped himself and he grabbed Duke by the collar. He took a deep breath and glared at his brother. Graham walked backwards, his arrogance infecting the air around him.

"Hit me again Owen." Graham dared him, "You just told me your whole little life story, and you know what…for all the kindness, empathy, and romance – it sure had a shit ending. So hit me again. Notch up the romance factor a bit, tough guy."

The panic in Graham's eyes was apparent as he hit the railing; his escape from his brother blocked.

Owen walked slowly toward Graham, and was somewhat joyful to see his brother's expression go from arrogant to terrified. With an open hand, he hit his brother square in the middle of the chest. Then he wrapped his hand around his shirt and pulled him close.

"Now you listen to me, and make sure you hear _every_ word," Owen spoke through his teeth, "You leave, and you don't come back. You stay the _fuck_ out of my life. Stay away from my wife, stay away from my house, and stay away from my hospital. You are **not** my brother."

Owen threw Graham to the side, and watched as he stumbled to the ground. Duke stood over him and gave a low growl.

"Leave, now."

Graham stood up, looked at Owen, then Cristina, and finally the fur-coated razorblade, who was staring at him like a last meal. He walked down the stairs slowly, and Duke followed right behind him.

When he heard the door latch, Owen turned to Cristina. His arms were apart and his palms were open to her, "I- I'm sorry. I never thought that-"

Cristina shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"- I mean he read my e-mails…I shouldn't have told anyone in the first place but I was just…"

Cristina reached out for Owen's hand, "It's alright. I-"

Owen interrupted her, "It's not. You shouldn't have had to hear those things. You are not a sinner, or a murderer. Please understand that I don't think those things at all." His blue eyes met her brown, pleading for understanding.

"I know, Owen. I know."

Owen reached out and pulled Cristina toward him. Allowing her head to find it's favorite niche in his chest. He rocked her slowly.

"What should we do about the rest of your family?" Cristina whispered against his shirt.

Owen kissed her head softly before answering, letting his lips linger and inhaling her scent, "I truly do not care what they think. My mom already knows, and she is beyond happy that we are together again… Julie will probably feel the same way Graham does, but Shannon won't. She likes you."

He rested his cheek on her head as he continued, "Besides, today was an amazing day for me. We talked about a future, my mom woke up, and right now I am holding the love of my life in my arms."

Cristina tilted her head to meet his gaze and she smiled. He kissed her lips softly and squeezed her tightly.

_Graham can't ruin today. Today is a good day. Today is perfect._

* * *

A few days later, Owen's mom was moved to the rehab floor. Owen went back to working, and Cristina went for a check up to see how much longer it would be before she could start her fellowship.

All of the plane crash victims were healing. Mark was slated to be discharged within the next couple days, Arizona was in traction, occupying the room across the hall from Owen's mom, and Derek and Meredith were packing to leave for UCLA.

Owen made rounds on them daily, whether he was working or not. Arizona was generally in good spirits, Callie made sure of that. Owen made sure to bring her a piece of pound cake every time he stopped by. He wasn't sure why, but she really did like that pound cake.

When Derek was in the hospital the two men would chat or play a game of cards. Derek said it was good for his dexterity, but Owen was pretty sure he just wanted to take his money.

Now Mark, he was another story. He hadn't talked to anyone since he woke up. Physically he was healing well, but mentally…Owen was having a hard time deciding whether or not he should be discharged. His girlfriend, Julia, came by every day. Owen's heart ached for her. She knew about Mark and Lexie, and she knew he was grieving for her. But, she came anyway. Everyday.

She was in his room now, and Owen watched her from the couch in his Mom's room where he was charting.

"Owen?" his mom's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Where is Cristina?"

"She is uh- at the orthopedic, getting her shoulder assessed again. She can't start her fellowship until she is 100% recovered."

"Oh dear, how long do you think that will take?"

Owen smiled, "Well, _I_ think that it will take at least another two weeks. But whatever you do, don't repeat that."

His mother smiled, "Well, how are things going with you two? Have you talked about…"

She trailed off, but Owen knew what she meant. "We have. I think we are creating a fresh start. I want to tell you something though, and I am afraid it will upset you."

His mother's brow furrowed, so much like his did when he was concerned, "Well I'm not made of glass, Owen. Go on. Say what you need to say."

Owen took a deep breath, "Graham he… when he reset your e-mail password he read the e-mails I sent to you. He knows everything."

"Oh no." her face fell into a frown.

Owen nodded, "He uh, came over last night…I tried to explain that Cristina and I have been through so much, you know? But he- well he's Graham. I will spare you the details, but suffice to say that I will not be tolerating his presence anytime in the near future."

She looked at her son. He was the calmest in the family… the most patient, the most loving. If Graham had done something so bad that Owen wouldn't see him…she knew that it was probably terrible.

"Are you and Cristina still alright then?"

Owen nodded.

"Well, that is what matters for now." His mother stated.

Changing the subject, or at least attempting to, Owen asked a question he already knew the answer to, "Julie left this morning? "

His mother nodded, "Graham too, came early this morning to say goodbye. He was all "woe is me", but I think he knew what he did was wrong."

Owen smirked and shook his head, his mother still talked about all of their mistakes as if they were still in grammar school. It was comforting in a way, but it didn't change the anger he felt toward Graham.

"Shannon and Thomas then?" Owen asked as he looked back down at his paperwork.

"Well, Shannon had to get back to work, but she is talking about moving back to Seattle to stay with me. Help out around the house when I get out of here."

"I can help you out mom. Cristina and I can-"

"Oh nonsense, you are always helping me. I want you kids to have some time to yourselves…not have to babysit me. This is important time for you two, Owen. Besides, I heard you call that travel agency this morning, you two haven't even taken a honeymoon yet."

"We can take that later, I want to make sure you are taken care of."

"That's why Shannon is staying, Owen. So relax, go on vacation. I bet Shannon would even watch that beast of a dog you have."

Owen smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Where are you taking her?" His mom's eyes were sparkling.

"I was thinking-"

"Hey." Cristina said as she appeared in the doorway.

Owen stood up and greeted her with a kiss. She returned the kiss, but wasn't smiling.

"Let me guess," Owe wrapped his arm around her, "recheck in ten days?"

Cristina's bottom lip stuck out slightly as she nodded. Owen pulled her to him.

"Well, not to worry. I have a plan."

Cristina smiled slightly and shook her head, "You have a plan? I'm scared." Mrs. Hunt chuckled.

Cristina sat in the chair next to her bed, "How are you doing today?"

The elderly woman reached out slowly with her left hand and patted Cristina on the shoulder, "Pretty well, as you can see."

Cristina's face lit up as she looked at Owen, "Hey, you couldn't do that yesterday!"

"Well I am a tough old bird, we don't scare easily. Neither do you, I hear." Owen's mom's lips turned the same way his did when she was happy. Cristina loved finding the similarities between the two.

"I want to apologize to both of you. I am no good with technology, I should never have asked Graham to-"

"Mom it's fine. Don't worry about it." Owen rested a hand on her leg.

"No, Owen it isn't. You kids have been through enough, I feel terrible that I made it worse. Graham will come around in his time. But you shouldn't concern yourself with him. You just focus on each other."

Cristina smiled up at Owen and he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Not to worry Mom, that's my plan."

After a few more minutes of amiable chatting, Cristina left to take Duke for a walk with Meredith and Zola before they left for California. Owen returned to the massive amount of paperwork he had to get through before he could turn the department over to the new chief. The turnover was happening in only three days, and those three days promised to be a marathon of paper, ink, and formalities.

Owen, however, had a plan.

* * *

Three days later, Owen handed over control of the department to the new chief. Dr. Burns was an older gentleman, more interested in administration than surgery, but a good man and a good leader. He had served in the military as well, so he and Owen spoke the same language and had no problem transitioning.

"Dr. Hunt I want to thank you for the warm welcome. I feel that you and I will make a good team."

Owen shook the mans proffered hand and smiled, "Yes sir I believe we will, and thank you again for allowing my vacation time with almost no notice."

"No problem, I'll see you when you get back."

Cristina, who was walking down the hallway heard the last part of their conversation. She waited until Dr. Burns had walked away, then turned to face her husband.

"And you are going where, exactly?"

Owen smiled, "You'll see?"

"I'll see?"

"You will. Tomorrow."

Cristina frowned, "Wait what?"

Owen smilled and pulled her into a supply closet nearby. Once the door was shut he pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers.

"Remember what you said last week _literally_ right before this whole crisis with my mom happened?"

Cristina looked up in thought, and after a few seconds, shook her head.

"You asked me if we could go on vacation." He smiled, "So the way I see it; you have at least seven more days off, probably more. I have three weeks worth of vacation banked. Let's do it."

Cristina took a breath before she spoke, Owen figured it would be an argument so he continued.

"I have two non-stop plane tickets to our mystery destination, I have seven nights of hotel reservations made, and I have two suitcases packed and ready to go."

"Duke?" Cristina asked quickly.

Owen smiled. Duke was hers now. He was fine with that, he really was. In fact, he loved watching them together. He loved watching the care she took with him, the research she did to make sure they treated him well. It warmed his heart.

"Shannon and Thomas will be staying at my Mom's while she is at the hospital rehabbing. Mom has a fenced in backyard and Shannon is a dog person."

Cristina nodded, "So, when are we leaving?"

Owen looked at his watch, "T minus 15 hours."

Cristina smiled as she unbuttoned his top button, "Where are we going?"

Owen felt chills overtake his body, "Can't tell you that."

Cristina stilled her hands and brought them away, "Too bad, I was going to reward you for any information you chose to share."

Owen backed her up against the one empty wall and ran his fingers through her hair, "I will give you a few hints."

Cristina smiled and placed her hands back on his shirt buttons, "Go on…"

"It's warm."

"Mmmm," Cristina moaned as she began unbuttoning the remainder of his shirt buttons.

"It's far."

She moved her hands to his belt and waited.

"It's… private."

His belt was undone and his button and zipper were being teased. His mind stuggled to focus.

"It's…um, it's…"

"Oh no! If you have to stop to think, then I think I need to rebutton some of these…"

She began rebuttoning his shirt.

"It's near a body of water."

Her hands stilled.

"It comes highly recommended for honeymooners."

"That's not a clue." Cristina whispered against his neck as she nipped at it.

Owen couldn't take it anymore. He pressed her into the wall and pulled down her pants roughly.

"Fuck the clues." He rasped against her neck.

"Fuck me." She challenged. Her breathing was haggard.

Owen wasted no time freeing himself, lifting her up, and thrusting into her.

The pace was hurried. They mouths clung to one another so as to muffle the many sounds of pleasure emanating from Supply Room C.

"I'm coming," he whispered into her mouth and she opened her legs further, pushing him deeper as he fell over the edge.

She smiled at the frown that she knew he would have on his face.

His brow furrowed, "You didn't -"

"Oh don't worry, I plan on letting you make it up to me," she smiled as she pushed him away slightly so that she could put her feet on the ground.

Owen smiled, "Good. Like I said…I have plans. Lucky for you those plans already include copious amounts of physical pleasure."

Cristina caressed his face with her hand, "I'm kind of excited."

Owen's eyes widened, "Cristina Yang, are you sure you are feeling okay?"

She kissed his lips and pulled her pants up.

"I have never seen you excited, is this it? Fairly anti-climactic…"

Cristina looked at him over her shoulder before walking toward the door. They made eye contact before she allowed her eyes to travel to his still hardened length.

"Me… anti-climactic? You sure?"

He smiled. It was going to be a good honeymoon.

* * *

Any reviews would be appreciated! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay in updating! Hopefully you enjoy this one! Please review...I do LOVE reading them.

* * *

"LA is smoggy. For your sake I hope you aren't coming here." Meredith whined into the phone.

"Hmmm…well LA isn't private. So… let's think…private, warm, far away…" she chewed on her nail as she lay on the bench in the locker room. She was waiting for Owen to finish some paperwork and then they were leaving together.

"Disney World?"

"Seriously Mere? I hope he knows me better than that." Cristina sat up and stared at the mirror hung in her locker room, but she saw something she that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What the hell! Damn it…those nasty interns are leaving their- what is this anyway?"

"What are you taking about?" Meredith sighed into the phone.

Cristina held the two scraps of fabric up and a note fell out of them. It said: Clue #1.

Just then Cristina noticed Owen in the doorway, smirking.

"Mere I, uh I gotta go. Call you when we get back."

She hung up the phone and smiled at her husband, holding up the swimsuit. "Owen, this is a bikini, well…it's almost a bikini. I think it's missing some fabric."

"Is it?" he smiled, "Huh, strange. Ready to go? We have a lot to do tonight."

Cristina smiled at her husband's attempted lack of enthusiasm; she loved him when he was playful like this. She had missed it. They climbed into Owens truck and made the drive home in relative silence.

Duke met them at the door as usual, this time though he had a stuffed animal in his mouth, which Owen hastily removed, "Uh here." He handed it to Cristina. It was a brightly colored fish, and she could make out a smudged tag on his fin that said: Clue #2.

Owen sent Cristina away every time she tried to help pack. "Hey! You don't know what I like to wear!"

"Don't worry I can handle this," he calmed her, "Why don't you scribble down some directions for taking care of Duke. We have to drop him off tonight."

Cristina sighed and stomped away. An hour later, Owen walked into the kitchen and saw Cristina typing away furiously on the computer. He walked up behind her and kissed her softly on the neck. She nudged him away, so he did it again.

"No working," he scolded, "we are on vacation."

Cristina continued typing, "Not working, just getting Duke's care instructions finished up."

Owen gently shoved her to the side and scrolled through the document, "Cristina this is 5 pages long!"

"So?"

"So…he's a dog! Feed him, let him out, give him and occasional treat… what is this?" He laughed slightly but looked at his wife, who was very serious.

"Hey, I put a lot of work into this Beast and I don't want it all undone in a week! Besides, there is a lot of interesting information in there."

Owen scrolled through the document, "Cristina…" he said slowly, "did you site your sources?"

She looked at him, slightly embarrassed, and nodded.

He pulled her to him and gently sat her on his lap, "You REALLY need this vacation."

She looked away from him and smiled as she felt his lips on her cheek followed by the rough scrape of his scruff. Then she mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What did you say?" Owen asked.

"I said…I'm worried…about the dog."

Owen smiled, "He'll be fine."

Cristina nodded begrudgingly.

"Besides, if your this worried about a dog, how would we ever leave our kids?"

Cristina stiffened at his question and he felt it.

"Sorry it was just a-"

"Is that what this vacation is about? Because-"

Owen took the back of her head strongly in his hands and pulled her to him to captured her lips. Cristina resisted for as long as she could…which was about 2.8 seconds. He kissed her slowly, gently, and lovingly. Only just teasing her with his tongue. When he pulled away he spoke immediately.

"This is about us, you and me remembering how much we love each other. I-" he paused and took a breath, "I hope that we talk some more. We need to. But the most important thing is that we hold onto each other. That's what this is about. Okay?"

"Talk about what?" she asked him quietly.

Owen sighed, he knew what he wanted to say in response to her question, but he also knew that he would be asking for a fight. He paused for a moment more before Cristina turned to face him, "Owen?"

"Okay," he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't run, "I want to talk some more about… about the possibility of having kids." He felt her sigh and start to get up, but he held fast.

Cristina felt her eyes start to sting and she pulled away again, but her husband was having none of that.

"Cristina?" he said softly, "I know this is soon but-"

"Owen, it's been like four days since I said that I would consider it, I didn't mean that you could knock me up now! Whisk me away to an exotic land so you can impregnate me…hot Owen, real hot."

She pushed away from him forcefully and he let her go. He put his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands. He knew he had pushed her. He knew she had to be the one to bring it up. That is how his wife operated; on her terms. He rubbed his eyes roughly before exhaling and standing up.

Cristina was sitting on the couch playing with the stuffed animal Owen had given her. He sat down next to her and touched her thigh softly with his fingertips, "Sorry."

Cristina blinked and a tear fell out of her left eye.

"We don't have to talk about it. We'll just have a vacation with lots of food, sun, sand, and hormonally protected sex. I promise."

She smiled and leaned against him, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Miami? Seriously?"

Owen sighed, "For the last time- Miami is only step one."

Owen regretted handing Cristina her ticket before the security checkpoint. All it did was allow more time for her to grill him about their destination.

"Right but I mean… that could mean anything."

Owen nodded.

"Can I have another clue?"

He shook his head.

"Please?"

He sighed.

She made a pouty face.

He smiled.

* * *

Once they were through security and sitting at their gate, Owen noticed Cristina getting nervous. "You going to be okay with flying?"

She looked at him, feet still tapping, and nodded.

"You sure? We can scrap this whole thing in a heartbeat and find a place to drive to."

"I'll be okay." She insisted.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. He knew that she was tough, and that statistics were her religion. He knew that in her mind, the chance of being on two planes that crashed was a statistical anomaly; so uncommon that she was convinced that she would be okay.

Cristina relaxed at her husband's touch. Truth be told she was very nervous, but there was a comfort she took from Owen's presence. He always made her feel safe, and this situation was no different. Besides…big planes were somehow less scary than little planes.

As they boarded, Cristina realized that they had first class seats. She smiled, she knew Owen always flew coach. She remembered him once saying, "Once you've flown in a C-130, everything else is like 1st class." These seats could only have been his way of making her feel more comfortable.

The flight to Miami was smooth, and Owen was pleased to see Cristina visibly relax. They did hit a few pockets of turbulence, and when that happened she would cling to his arm and take a deep breath, but other than that she was fine. He was proud of her.

When they got to Miami International they disembarked, and walked to the luggage claim. Cristina was oddly quiet, but Owen chalked it up to the long flight.

They claimed their luggage and walked out to the arrival pick-up area. Cristina furrowed her brow in confusion, "Owen I thought that we were only stopping here."

"We are." He smiled.

They entered a town car and it drove for about twenty five minutes before it stopped at a dock. Cristina looked questioningly at her husband. He kissed her cheek as he offered his hand to help her out of the car.

"We are cruising the rest of the way." He announced.

The boat Owen had hired was a good-sized yacht with a captain and a deckhand. His travel agent had recommended the company when Owen mentioned that he would like to stay away from small aircraft. Even he like the idea of getting into a tiny, rickety plane…and he was pretty sure Cristina wouldn't either. The boat had been expensive, but worth it in his opinion. He wanted the journey to be part of the fun.

Cristina remained quiet as she took it all in. She stood at the edge of the pier and looked out over the ocean. Owen put down the suitcases, walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong baby?"

Cristina inhaled sharply, he rarely used terms of endearment with her. He knew she didn't care for them. But sometimes, like right now, he seemed to know she needed to hear one.

He squeezed her tighter and kissed her neck, "Everything okay?"

She nodded.

"Well, then why are you so quiet?"

She turned in his arms and kissed him so softly it almost broke his heart.

"Thank you."

Owen smiled softly, "For what?"

"For taking care of me."

He pulled her to him and rocked her slowly. The sun was beginning to set and although it was behind them, it turned the sea a brilliant orange. Owen sighed, never did he think he would be here. Holding his wife, about to board a boat that would take them away for seven days in paradise. He took a minute to reflect on his luck.

Cristina stepped away from him and smiled, "So…Bahamas?"

Owen nodded, "Let me guess, you aced geography?"

"Duh."

He smiled and reached for her hand to lead her onto the boat.

"How long is the trip?" Cristina asked.

"Well, it could be less than two hours if we wanted it to be, but we are spending the night on the boat, so I don't really care how long it takes." He smiled, "Why don't you go check out the bedroom, I have to talk to the captain."

She mock saluted him, turned on her heel, and walked away.

Owen walked away shaking his head, and Cristina explored below deck to find a bedroom with a queen sized bed, a TV, and almost nothing else. Except...in the middle of the bed there was a bowl.

She climbed on the bed and investigated further, the bowl was filled with different kinds of berries. On top of the berries was a large _#3_ written in whipped cream. She smiled as she dipped her finger into the cream and licked it off.

Owen entered the room just in time to see her, "Hey! No fair starting without me."

She smiled as she leaned back on the bed. "Berry Islands?"

Owen crawled onto the bed next to her. He plucked a strawberry from the bowl, dipped it in the whipped cream, and fed it to her. She moaned as the flavor splashed onto her tongue, "Sexy and smart…I knew I chose well."

She finished chewing, slowly, then smiled at him.

"Well," he began, "don't I get one?"

Cristina made to reach for the bowl, but at the last minute shifted her target and quickly undid his pants. He growled as he reached for her zipper, but she evaded him.

Once his length was freed she took him into her mouth. Just the tip at first, teasing him with her tongue and her breath. Soon, though, she was swallowing the entirety of him. He tried to keep his hips from thrusting into her mouth, but he couldn't.

"Cristina…" her breathed. She smiled despite the fact that her mouth was full.

"Cristina, I'm going to-"

When she heard her husband begin to lose control she sucked hard, awaiting the taste of him.

When he climaxed, Owen pulled her hair and called her name. Cristina swallowed over, and over again…until Owen pulled her up roughly and crashed his lips to hers. He moaned into her mouth and skimmed his teeth against her lips.

"Damn." He said when they broke apart.

Cristian smiled in victory as she pushed him into the many pillows so that she could lay her head on his chest and drape her leg over his.

"That's two I owe you now."

She shrugged.

"You should know I always pay my debts." He stated seriously.

Cristina brought her mouth over his length again and sucked gently. He gasped.

"Mmmm," she lay back down with him, "I'm not worried."

* * *

Yeah...dirty...I know. Guess you all know where my mind is right now. :) Please review! I LOVE reading them!


End file.
